Al ritmo de los errores
by Nivva
Summary: Al ritmo de los errores nos movemos, a su ritmo nos encontramos, a su ritmo caeremos... / Serie de one-shots inspirados en las canciones propuestas por el reto "Reggaetón mágico" de TanitBenNajash.
1. Clandestino

**One-shot inspirado de una forma u otra en:**

 ** _Clandestino_** **– Shakira ft. Maluma**

'

* * *

'

 **Capítulo 1: _Clandestino_**

'

Clases, entrenamiento con el equipo de quidditch, Dean.

Clases, entrenamiento con el equipo de quidditch, Dean.

Vuelta a empezar.

Clase de Pociones, planear jugadas con Demelza y Katie, Dean a la salida del campo de quidditch con flores.

Clase de Encantamientos, ignorar los avances de Ritchie Coote, Dean a la salida del campo de quidditch con calderos de chocolate.

O plumas de azúcar.

O flores.

Vuelta a empezar.

Ginny suspiró. Cerró los ojos, inspiró y dejó que sus pulmones se llenaran con el aire fresco que corría a esa altura.

—¡Ginny, cuidado!

Oyó el rasguido del aire pero cuando abrió los ojos ya era tarde. Sintió el impacto contra su hombro, soltó un grito ahogado y perdió el balance por completo. Sus manos no llegaron a aferrar su escoba con la suficiente fuerza.

—¡Ginny!

Ritchie Coote llegó justo a tiempo para atraparla cuando apenas había caído unos pocos metros, lo cual permitió que durante unos segundos la sostuviera de la mano. Mucho más no hubiera aguantado, y se le notaba en sus facciones, contraídas y rojas del esfuerzo.

Demelza voló a su lado sosteniendo la escoba de Ginny y la ayudó a subirse. Harry acudió con prisa, y la miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y sorpresa.

—¿Estás bien, Ginny? —preguntó Demelza. Ritchie la miraba con intensidad.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien, estoy bien. No fue nada. No me miren así. Sigamos —respondió ella, a la par que se frotaba el hombro.

Ritchie se volvió hacia Jimmy Peakes, que en ese momento volaba hacia ellos.

—Pedazo de idiota —le espetó.

—¡Lo siento! No era mi intención, ¡pensé que la iba a ver venir! —se defendió el pequeño bateador.

—Ey, Coote, que es un niño —se metió Demelza.

—No soy un ni...

—Bueno, basta —interfirió Harry—. ¿Cómo está tu hombro? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a Ginny.

—Está bien.

—¿No quieres hacer una pausa?

—¿Eh? No. ¿Podemos seguir con el entrenamiento?

Harry vaciló.

—¿Segura?

—He dicho que sí. Sólo me distraje un momento. No es la gran cosa. Si nos vamos a poner así por cada estúpida bludger que nos dé, no tenemos muchas chances con la copa este año —refunfuñó Ginny.

Harry suspiró.

—Está bien, sigamos.

Ginny fue la primera en volar fuera del círculo que habían formado alrededor de ella. Al alejarse notó los ojos de Katie sobre ella. La miraba con extrañeza.

'

'

Una vez finalizado el entrenamiento, cuando todos los demás se fueron del vestuario, Ginny, sentada en una banca, descubrió su hombro para examinarlo con atención. Lucía enrojecido y se le estaba comenzado a formar un moretón de considerable tamaño. Lo presionó con suavidad y soltó un quejido de dolor por lo bajo.

—Mierda.

Suspiró y apoyó su espalda y su cabeza contra la pared. Contempló el techo unos segundos, con el ceño fruncido.

—Ay, Ginny. Eso no se ve bien.

Katie estaba en la entrada de los vestuarios. Se aproximó a ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Deja, Katie, que estoy bien.

Katie la ignoró y se sentó en el banco junto a ella.

—Siento molestarte. Olvidé mi reloj. ¿Lo has visto?

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

—¿No quieres contarme qué te pasa? —inquirió con delicadeza Katie.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo asume que me pasa algo? —preguntó Ginny, frustrada—. No es la primera vez que me da una bludger, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé. Pero es que últimamente luces tan distraída... y no precisamente de la mejor manera.

—¿Cuál es la mejor manera de estar distraída?

Katie dudó.

—Mira, no me voy a entrometer en tu vida. Lo siento. Sólo que si necesitas cualquier cosa, estoy aquí, ¿entendido?

Ginny calló unos segundos.

—¿Tan mal luzco?

—Estas últimas semanas has tenido una pinta... como si estuvieras siempre a punto de pelearte con la primera persona que cometa el error de molestarte. Antes, durante las prácticas, mantenías un admirable nivel de concentración. Ahora, si no estás distraída estás irritada, cuando no ambas.

—Estoy cansada —dijo Ginny. Katie puso una mano sobre su hombro bueno.

—Ya sabes, ¿sí?, que cualquier cosa puedes recurrir a mí. O a Demelza. Sé que no es que seamos tu mejores amigas ni nada, pero somos un equipo. Necesitamos estar centradas si queremos tener una oportunidad de ganar la copa —dijo Katie.

Ginny asintió.

—Creo que...

—¡Ginny! —la interrumpió la voz de Dean desde afuera de los vestuarios—. ¿Sigues adentro?

Ginny se acomodó la ropa sobre el hombro maltrecho. Se incorporó, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Katie y salió al encuentro de Dean.

Su novio la esperaba con una caja de varitas de regaliz, un par de ranas de chocolate y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La abrazó con fuerza. Ginny no pudo ahogar el quejido. Dean se apartó asustado.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué fue?

—No es nada... tengo un pequeño moretón en el hombro. Una bludger. Nada nuevo.

—Vamos a la enfermería. Te acompaño.

Ginny pudo escuchar en su mente cómo hubiera sonado el gruñido que se aguantó.

—No. Tal vez vaya más tarde. No hace falta que me acompañes.

—Tonterías. No es nada. ¿Varita de regaliz? —le ofreció, abriendo la caja. Comenzaron a caminar de vuelta al castillo.

—No, gracias.

—¿Rana de chocolate? Estoy esperando que finalmente me toque la cromo de Elfrida Clagg.

—No, gracias.

Mientras Dean se llenaba la boca de varitas de regaliz, Ginny paseó la mirada por los terrenos de Hogwarts. A poca distancia distinguió a Harry, Ron y Hermione conversando. Harry parecía estar tratando de explicarles algo, pero Ron se reía y Hermione tenía una expresión incrédula.

'

'

Ya en los corredores del castillo camino a la enfermería, y tras la tercera historia seguida relacionada a alguna cosa que había hecho o dicho Seamus Finnigan, Ginny interrumpió a Dean.

—Ay, mierda. Me olvidé mi reloj en los vestuarios. Voy y vengo, tú quédate aquí.

Antes de que Dean tuviera tiempo de reaccionar echó a correr y tras dar la vuelta al corredor aprovechó para meterse en un pasadizo. En el pasado se había besado con él allí, pero no creía que él fuera a buscarla en ese lugar porque no servía de atajo hacia el campo de quidditch, sino hacia el segundo piso. En ese momento, cualquier lugar lejos de él estaba bien.

Tras salir del pasadizo y sabiéndose varios pisos a distancia de Dean, Ginny aflojó el paso. Inspiró varias veces para calmar su respiración agitada y se frotó con cuidado el hombro herido. Sintió una nueva puntada de dolor y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Los ojos se le aguaron y antes de que alguien pudiera verla llorar se refugió tras la puerta más próxima. Resultó ser un baño aparentemente vacío, pobremente iluminado y con un constante y lejano ruido de goteo.

Corrió hacia el lavabo a lavarse la cara, las lágrimas.

—¿Y tú por qué lloras? —preguntó una voz chillona. Ginny se volteó sobresaltada. Myrtle la Llorona estaba sentada en el alféizar de la única ventana circular.

—Perfecto, lo que me faltaba —soltó por lo bajo Ginny—. No estoy llorando —replicó a la fantasma.

—Como digas —dijo Myrtle, con una risita—. Debería comenzar a cobrar a quienes vienen a llorar aquí. Se mofan de mí, ¡todos se mofan de mí! Pero después me vienen a ocupar el baño para llorar. Lo que es más, deberían sacar turno, para no cruzarse —añadió—. Sé por experiencia propia lo molesto que es.

—¿Cruzarse?

Myrtle no contestó. Suspiró y se dirigió hacia una pared que atravesó como si nada, perdiéndose tras ella.

Ginny se aferró al lavabo y su reflejo le devolvió la mirada. Tenía el cabello pelirrojo alborotado y una expresión de agotamiento que delataba que recientemente había llorado.

La puerta se abrió de improviso y un joven entró dando tumbos. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se derrumbó.

Ginny se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos, en silencio. Draco Malfoy estaba de rodillas, con la espalda encorvada y la frente casi tocando el suelo. Se abrazaba con sus brazos y temblaba. Su cabello rubio platinado le tapaba el rostro, pero a juzgar por su respiración, sollozaba.

Ginny deseó tener la habilidad de Myrtle de traspasar paredes para salir de allí sin que él notara su presencia.

Draco alzó la cabeza y la vio. La Weasley con la cara hinchada como seguramente debía estar la suya, parada junto a un lavabo, con una mano sobre la boca y una expresión que se asemejaba a la compasión.

Draco se puso de pie con lentitud. Se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos, expectantes.

Repentinamente, Draco sacó su varita.

— _Obliviate!_

Con la misma velocidad de reflejos Ginny esquivó el haz de luz y respondió.

— _Expelliarmus!_

La varita de Draco salió disparada y cayó repiqueteando en la baldosa a unos metros de él.

Nuevamente se sostuvieron la mirada, pero a los pocos segundos él rehuyó sus ojos. Draco lucía como un animal acorralado.

—¿Qué... qué mierda te pasa? —dijo Ginny por lo bajo. Su voz sonaba un poco ronca, según descubrió entonces. Tenía los ojos fijos en él y la varita en alto, atenta a cualquier movimiento que fuera a hacer. Se aproximó unos pasos, sin dejar de apuntarle.

Draco tenía la mirada perdida y parecía casi no tener fuerzas para sostenerse de pie.

—Dime qué quieres —susurró.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Cuántos galeones por tu silencio?

—No quiero tu dinero.

A Draco le tembló ligeramente un párpado. Por un segundo pareció cruzar su rostro una expresión de burla, y seguramente por su mente un comentario referido a la pobreza de los Weasley. Sin embargo, se contuvo.

—Entonces, ¿qué...? —comenzó, pero se detuvo, con la voz quebrada—. No le digas nadie. No le digas a nadie o te juro que...

Ginny frunció el ceño y levantó más la varita.

—No creo que estés en posición de amenazar a nadie —le advirtió—. En todo caso, no tengo intención de comentarle a nadie que te vi... así. No más de la que tú tendrías comentándole a los demás que me viste a mí. Sinceramente creo que a todos les importaría bastante un bledo.

Con cautela dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta Draco se abalanzó sobre sus piernas y la hizo caer. Su varita se le deslizó de la mano. Desde el suelo Ginny intentó alcanzarla, a la par que intentaba patearle la cara a Draco. Vio en sus ojos grises un brillo de desesperación.

—¡Suéltame o te juro que te rompo la crisma! —exclamó Ginny. Su varita se hallaba a tan sólo unos centímetros de la punta de sus dedos. Su pie alcanzó a Draco antes. Le dio en el hombro con la suficiente fuerza como para apartarlo.

Ginny se incorporó, y antes de que Draco pudiera terminar de hacer lo mismo lo cazó por el cuello de su túnica y lo estampó contra la pared, inmovilizándolo. Con la respiración agitada, vio el rostro de facciones afiladas a unos centímetros de distancia del suyo y casi no reconoció en él a Malfoy. Él no intentó zafarse.

—No puedo más —susurró él.

Ginny no se atrevió a mirarlo con pena. Durante un instante sintió el impulso de responder que ella tampoco.

—¿Qué te pasó? —murmuró Ginny. Ambos sabían que ella no preguntaba esperando obtener una respuesta. Que su pregunta era una expresión de su incredulidad.

—Lo siento, Weasley —dijo él de forma casi inaudible. No la miraba a los ojos.

Ginny no sabía qué la sorprendía más de toda esa situación de mierda. Si la desesperación de Malfoy o el que se dignara a pedirle perdón. Recorrió su rostro con la mirada mientras pensaba qué decir. Notó un atisbo de lágrima en la comisura de uno de sus ojos. Su descubrimiento la hizo sentir que se quebraría nuevamente.

Ginny no sabía si estaba más furiosa con él o consigo misma. ¿Cómo se había permitido verse en tantas situaciones de las cuales quería escapar? ¿Por qué se hacía eso a sí misma? ¿Por qué seguía con Dean, si no era feliz? ¿Por qué no rompía con la rutina que tan atrapada la hacía sentir? ¿Qué es lo que realmente quería? ¿Seguir haciéndose daño a sí misma?

Quizás sabía tan poco sobre lo que necesitaba como el joven deshecho frente a ella.

—No le diría a nadie —musitó Ginny.

Draco alzó la vista.

—¿De qué...?

—A nadie —repitió ella.

Ahora sí él le clavaba la mirada. Primero, en las numerosas pecas de sus mejillas. Quería perderse contándolas, con tal de no enfrentarse a sus ojos castaños, que lo miraban con una interrogante que no quería responder.

O tal vez sí.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

—Yo tampoco —susurró él.

Ginny se deshizo de los centímetros que los separaban y, todavía sosteniéndolo de la túnica, lo besó. Tras unos segundos se separó. Malfoy lucía desafiante. Ginny tomó aire. En un instante varias expresiones cruzaron su rostro: temor, confusión, arrepentimiento. Pero tan rápido como vinieron, se fueron. Y sólo quedó la determinación.

No necesitaba la respuesta a ninguna pregunta en ese momento. Él tampoco. Necesitan desquitarse, necesitaban hacerse daño a sí mismos, necesitaban escapar de lo que los agobiaba.

Ginny sabía que él lo tenía peor. No era necesario saber con certeza qué lo tenía tan alterado, tan fuera de sí, tan necesitado, para comprenderlo. Sentía una curiosidad enorme, pero se trataba de Malfoy, así que se permitiría ser egoísta. Total, ninguno de los dos diría nada. No se debían nada más que silencio.

'

'

Todos los pasadizos conducían al segundo piso, o al menos esa impresión le dio a Ginny durante las siguientes semanas. Cada vez más a menudo se hallaba a sí misma rehuyéndole a Dean, e incluso a algunas clases y entrenamientos. Había encontrado algo que la ayudaba a seguir adelante hasta que juntara el valor para poner en orden su propia mierda. De esa forma, nadie tendría por qué notar que algo le pasaba, e inmiscuirse.

Cada vez más a menudo se hallaba en el baño de Myrtle de Llorona, que la rehuía a ella (no sin antes mirarla con especial odio). Cada vez más a menudo se hallaba a sí misma en las situaciones que revivía mentalmente cuando estaba con Dean; con una mano en el cabello de Malfoy y la otra en su nuca, sus labios tan pegados como sus torsos. O con la espalda contra la fría baldosa del baño. O mordiéndose los labios para no hacer ningún sonido que en el eco los pudiera delatar. O con la mano aferrando el cuello de la túnica de Draco. O en el medio de un torbellino de caricias que hacían daño.

Cuando ya habían obtenido todo lo que buscaban del otro se separaban sin mediar palabra innecesaria. Ninguno necesitaba más que eso. Lo único que necesitaban era ese error.

Quizás Ginny se encontrara más de lo que quería recordando esos momentos. Quizás se recriminara a sí misma el, por momentos, perderse recordando sus ojos grises atormentados, además de sus manos, sus labios, su cuello y su pecho.

Pero no importaba. Podía pagar el precio.

Efímero como llegara a ser lo suyo, no se debían más que el silencio.


	2. En la boca del lobo

**One-shot basado de una u otra forma en:**

 ** _Lo siento_** **– SUPER JUNIOR**

'

* * *

'

 **Capítulo 2: _En la boca del lobo_**

'

Abrió los ojos pero todo lo que vio fue una enceguecedora cantidad de luz blanca.

Prestó atención a los sonidos que la rodeaban y todo sonaba como un coro de débiles quejidos.

Luego notó el dolor. Cada fibra de su cuerpo se sentía arder más allá de lo tolerable. Perdió el conocimiento.

'

'

Luz blanca.

Una figura perfilándose a su lado.

Nadaba en un mar de sedantes.

Hizo fuerza por enfocar su mirada en la figura.

—¿Parvati...? —musitó con esfuerzo. Parvati le tomó la mano con suavidad, con el rostro contraído en un gesto de preocupación. Madame Pomfrey se abrió paso con prisa y la apartó. La revisó con atención. Alzó su varita y comenzó a moverla sobre su cuerpo acostado, murmurando encantamientos que le eran desconocidos. La enfermera parecía haber envejecido diez años.

Sus extremidades no le respondían.

Se hundió nuevamente en la oscuridad.

'

'

Cuando volvió a despertar pudo concentrarse mejor en su alrededor. La enfermería estaba iluminada de forma tenue por las antorchas colgadas en las paredes. No quedaba cama sin ocupar; de hecho, el espacio se extendía mucho más de lo que ella recordaba. Madame Pomfrey y varios estudiantes voluntarios se movían de un lado a otro con presteza. Otras personas, entre estudiantes y personas ajenas a la escuela, acompañaban a los heridos, no más de unos pocos por cama. La puerta estaba entreabierta y notó movimiento en el corredor. A través de una de las ventanas altas frente a ella pudo distinguir la luna.

La luna. Una corriente la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Intentó mover su mano y descubrió que podía, aunque le costaba.

—McLean, ¿cómo van en el Gran Salón? —se alzó la voz de Madame Pomfrey por sobre el suave murmullo reinante—. ¿Quedan muchos? Necesito que agilicen el traslado de los restantes. Ve y dile a los sanadores que prioricen a los que peor están, aquí estamos lidiando con el resto. Y que tengo conmigo a un par que también necesitan ser llevados a San Mungo.

Hubiera jurado que le echó un vistazo a ella. No le hubiera sorprendido.

El efecto de los sedantes parecía estar diluyéndose, pero todavía no lo suficiente como para el dolor le impidiera moverse, o siquiera pensar, como antes. Sentía una sábana cubriéndola hasta el cuello. Movió su brazo con lentitud para retirarla.

En ese momento apareció Parvati. Por primera vez en un largo tiempo, sintió un atisbo de algo similar a la alegría. No duró mucho; algo en su mejor amiga lucía demasiado poco familiar.

Su cerebro tardó unos segundos en procesar por qué, y entonces se sintió tonta. No era Parvati. Era Padma.

—Parvati no puede venir —explicó, con visible incomodidad, a la par que se sentaba en un banquito junto a su cama—. Está ayudando abajo. Pero cada rato que pudo estuvo contigo.

Sintió algo tibio a la altura del estómago.

También un nudo en la garganta.

—Ella... me pidió que te haga compañía, por si despertabas —continuó Padma—. Mis amigos están bien, y no me siento muy útil en ninguna otra parte. Seguro... seguro no tarde en volver. ¿Cómo te sientes, Lavender?

Quiso responder, pero sentía las palabras atoradas y la boca seca.

—No tienes que hablar si no puedes. Lo siento. ¿Puedes moverte?

Lavender movió su mano con suavidad. Pudo sacarla de debajo de la manta. Entonces notó algo que la dejó helada. Tenía cuatro largas marcas que bajaban por su muñeca. Sacó el resto del brazo y descubrió que lo tenía todo surcado por marcas así. Padma se cubría la boca con la mano, consternada. Con mucho esfuerzo se destapó.

No reconoció su cuerpo en la figura que reposaba en su cama. Sospechaba que lo peor estaba cubierto por la bata blanca que le habían puesto.

Padma parecía querer detenerla, pero no hallaba las fuerzas para hacerlo. Lavender se levantó el cuello de la bata para poder espiar su torso.

Las marcas eran sólo la punta del iceberg.

Antes de que pudiera terminar de procesar lo que veía, volvió a perder el conocimiento.

'

'

Lo que siguió fue un torbellino de operaciones, ungüentos, pociones asquerosas y encantamientos hechos por equipos enteros de sanadores de San Mungo por salvar sus órganos, que se resistían a funcionar por su cuenta, incapaces de hacerlo en el estado en que estaban. Por más que Parvati y algunos otros de sus amigos aparecieran cada vez que se los permitían, se sentía inmensamente sola en el estéril hospital, siempre aislada y en tratamientos o ahogada en sedantes. Pero peor que eso, y peor que el dolor, fueron las pesadillas.

Una y otra vez caía más metros de los que sus huesos podían soportar. Una y otra vez se veía envuelta en un mar de haces de luz, mortífagos y muerte. Una y otra vez Fenrir Greyback se arrojaba sobre su cuerpo para destrozarlo.

Despertaba empapada en sudor frío, con las mejillas surcadas en lágrimas.

Una y otra vez él hincaba sus largos y afilados dientes en su carne.

Una y otra,

y otra,

y otra,

y otra vez.

'

'

Inicialmente le había dado vergüenza que sus amigos la vieran en tan pésimo estado, pero cuando descubrió que los ratos de visita que le permitían eran tan reducidos y la soledad la empezó a carcomer, dejó de molestarle.

La primera vez que Padma vino a verla se sorprendió, porque Parvati no estaba con ella, porque no la habían mandado a acompañarla por compromiso. Porque vino sola. Pasaron el rato en silencio. A Lavender le costaba el acto físico de hablar. A Padma le costaba hallar las palabras que buscaba.

La segunda vez Padma traía consigo la última edición de _El Quisquilloso_. La misma contaba con una novedosa sección dedicada al horóscopo muggle, que tenía fascinadas a Parvati y Lavender. Padma se sentó en el borde su cama y le leyó las predicciones referidas a su signo con un tono neutro, pero Lavender hubiera jurado que debía pensar que era todo puro invento. Valoró el doble la intención.

La tercera vez dormía cuando Padma llegó. Por lo que Padma se sentó a leer en el pequeño sillón individual de su habitación del hospital. Cuando Lavender abrió los ojos así la vio, tan enfrascada en la lectura que no notó que había despertado. Aprovechó para contemplarla con atención.

Por fuera, Padma era demasiado parecida a Parvati, pero conocía tanto a su mejor amiga que no podía confundirlas más de unos segundos. Por dentro era tan diferente. Quizás eso era lo que más le embrollaba la mente. Intentó que sus pensamientos no divagaran demasiado y agradeció internamente que Parvati no fuera Legeremante.

Estaba por terminar de identificar todas las sutiles diferencias en la forma en que las dos hermanas se trenzaban el cabello cuando Padma se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta. Sus miradas se cruzaron por sobre el libro que Padma sostenía.

Lavender se ruborizó. Padma se refugió tras su libro nuevamente.

Para la cuarta vez, Lavender había descubierto que Parvati hacía lo posible para no coincidir con Padma a la hora de ir a visitarla. No supo descifrar si eso la aliviaba o la ponía más nerviosa todavía. Además, habría jurado que Parvati parecía buscar en ella indicios que le respondieran las preguntas que no se animaba a preguntarle.

La última vez que Padma la fue a visitar al hospital, también dormía cuando llegó. Un segundo estaba envuelta en una asfixiante pesadilla protagonizada por los mismos dientes amarillentos que todas las noches; al otro despertaba en la paz de su habitación, blanca y austera. Padma estaba acostada boca arriba en el extremo de su cama, con las piernas colgando y las manos sobre su estómago. Miraba el techo pensativa. Lavender estiró una pierna y con el pie, bajo las sábanas, le tocó el codo con suavidad. Se miraron unos segundos. Lavender se arrimó a un costado de la cama y palmeó una vez el espacio liberado junto a ella.

Al poco rato había podido conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Esta vez, sin pesadillas. Sólo abrió los ojos en una ocasión, un minuto. Padma dormía hecha un ovillo sobre las sábanas, a su lado pero sin entrar en contacto, con la larga trenza contorneando su rostro apacible. Lavender sintió una calidez reconfortante en su pecho. Con sumo cuidado, quitó una de las almohadas que la sostenían casi sentada y la dejó a un lado. Se acomodó sobre su costado, de frente a Padma, a la par que hacía un esfuerzo enorme por no soltar ningún quejido del dolor que eso le produjo. Padma abrió los ojos y esbozó una media sonrisa. Lavender se acercó con lentitud. Con delicadeza, rozó los labios de Padma con los suyos. Padma rozó la punta de su nariz con la suya y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Segundos después, ambas dormían.

Cuando despertó se halló en la penumbra. La hora de visitas debía haber concluido hacía horas. A su lado no había nadie.

'

'

Padma no volvió durante varios días.

'

'

Su recuperación parecía ir cada vez mejor. Parvati la visitaba cada vez que podía y le contaba de las novedades post guerra. Pero nada la alegraba ni distraía lo suficiente. No era lo mismo cuando era Parvati quien le leía el horóscopo.

Poco a poco se estaba reconciliando con la nueva imagen de su cuerpo. Las marcas en brazos y piernas, los montones de cicatrices profundas cruzándole el torso en varias direcciones. Las recorría con sus dedos, preguntándose si alguna vez otra persona las recorrería sin aprensión.

Sentía las cicatrices correr más profundo que su piel, más profundo que sus órganos. Las sentía enredarse en su mente, en sus recuerdos, en su forma de ser.

Qué lejanas estaban las épocas de infantiles noviazgos con pelirrojos desgarbados.

'

'

Finalmente se animó a preguntarle a Parvati por Padma. Su amiga suspiró y se encogió de hombros, desanimada.

No volvió a preguntar.

'

'

Cuando recayó, no quiso que Parvati se diera cuenta. No quería infundirle miedo de más. Además, ¿y si le decía a Padma? ¿Y si Padma la iba a ver sólo porque había empeorado?

'

'

Cuando sintió que no podía más no dijo nada tampoco. Rio hasta que le dolieran las costillas cuando Parvati estaba ahí para animarla y lloró hasta dormirse en las noches. Absorbió cada detalle de su mejor amiga y lo atesoró junto a los detalles de Padma que había grabado a fuego en su memoria.

Llegó la noche en que Lavender Brown se sumió en un sueño oscuro como boca de lobo e interminable como sus pesadillas.

'

'

Poco después, Padma tomó valor para volver.

La habitación del hospital la esperaba vacía.


	3. Te volé

**One-shot basado de una u otra forma en:**

 **_Te boté_ – Casper/Nio Garcia/Darell/Nicky Jam/Bad Bunny/Ozuna **

'

* * *

'

 **Capítulo 3** **:** ** _Te volé_**

'

La oscuridad en que estaba sumida la habitación se veía apenas cortada por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por entre las cortinas. Sólo se oían grillos en la distancia.

Acostada boca arriba sobre su cama, Ginny contemplaba el techo con fijeza. Paseaba su mano de forma distraída por el espacio junto a ella, vacío. Se giró para ver el pequeño reloj sobre su mesa de luz. 01:27am. Suspiró.

Estiró la mano, prendió su velador y se incorporó con lentitud.

Dio unos pasos y entró al baño. Prendió el interruptor y vio su reflejo iluminado por luz fría. La Ginny del espejo, con el cabello pelirrojo largo y despeinado, un camisón color crema y los ojos hinchados, le devolvió la mirada.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello. Examinó sus facciones con cuidado. La frustraba verse a sí misma de esa manera. No era justo. Se lavó la cara y salió del baño.

Como un fantasma se paseó por la pequeña casa que compartía con Harry. No se molestó en prender ninguna luz, conocía bien el espacio en el que había vivido los últimos tres años. Todo en ella lucía tan familiar, tan acogedor. Varios portarretratos mostraban a la pareja feliz que fueron. Más jóvenes todavía que ahora, y radiantes. Solos, con sus amigos o con la familia Weasley. No había sido hace tanto, pero parecía una era distinta. Lo fue.

Se detuvo en la cocina y se sirvió una copa de vino de saúco. No es que discutieran. Tampoco solían pelear. Además, y a pesar de todo, estaba absolutamente segura de que él la amaba tanto como ella a él. Movió la copa con suavidad de forma circular y contempló el líquido oscuro en su interior. Hace falta más que amor.

La primer mentira la toleró, hasta se hizo la tonta, la que no se daba cuenta de que había algo más que él no le estaba diciendo. Cuando las mentiras comenzaron a acumularse y se volvieron costumbre, cuando Harry comenzó a volver cada vez más tarde del trabajo, se dio cuenta de que las cosas andaban mal.

Al principio, excusarlo en su mente no había sido tan difícil. Después de todo, era un auror, por supuesto había cierta información que no se suponía que él divulgara. Pero ahora había llegado un punto en el cual hasta creía saber quién era la otra persona en juego.

Sin embargo, no sentía celos. Le dio un sorbo al vino. Decepción, enojo, dolor, sí. Celos no. Le dio otro sorbo. ¿No se suponía que eran mejores amigos? ¿Por qué no podía tomar un poco del valor que tanto lo caracterizaba para hablarlo con ella? Cualquier cosa era mejor que ir por sus espaldas. Antes de darse cuenta, ya se había terminado la copa. Se sirvió otra.

«Qué escena triste debo presentar», pensó. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

No.

No se lo iba a permitir.

Él seguramente enfrascado en el nuevo sujeto de su afecto... ¿y ella tomando vino en camisón y sufriendo?

Se bajó lo que le quedaba en la copa de un trago.

Al diablo con todo eso.

Se dirigió de vuelta a su habitación, sacó una valija de debajo de la cama y comenzó a vaciar su ropero. Se detuvo en seco. Soltó una carcajada. Tomó su varita de la mesa de luz y la agitó dos veces. Sus objetos personales se elevaron de sus respectivos lugares y volaron hacia la valija. En pocos minutos ya estaba todo empacado.

De un cajón de su mesa de luz tomó varios trozos de pergamino, una pluma y tinta. Garabateó una primera nota con prisa y la dobló sobre sí misma. En la parte exterior anotó "Luna Lovegood" y una dirección. Se asomó a la ventana y chifló. A los pocos segundos una lechuza gris se posó en su antebrazo.

—Otra para Luna, June —dijo, y le acarició el plumaje. La lechuza cerró los ojos complacida. Ginny ató la nota y June emprendió vuelo.

Se inclinó para garabatear otra nota. Dejó sobre la cama una breve carta que entre corazones le explicaba a Harry que, bueno, eso fue todo. Que seguro eventualmente se junten con sus amigos a tomar cerveza de manteca y que también se podía ir un poco a la mierda. Con amor. Y que no se tarde en presentarles a su nuevo novio.

Ginny dejó sus cosas junto a la puerta y recién entonces notó que seguía en pijama. Otra vez rio por lo bajo. Al poco rato su camisón estaba empacado y ella vestía ropa muggle de salida, o al menos lo que le parecía que los muggles usaban para salir. Nada de otro mundo. Jeans oscuros, una blusa escotada, una chaqueta de cuero. Se terminó de peinar con las manos frente al espejo y esta vez su reflejo no le dio lástima, sino más bien satisfacción. Mira tú de lo que te pierdes, Potter.

Tocaron la puerta. Con todo ya empacado esperando junto a ella, abrió. Luna la abrazó con fuerza.

—Eso fue demasiado rápido —señaló Ginny.

Luna sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre volando por ti —dijo, y le guiñó un ojo—. Bueno... ¿qué tienes ganas de hacer?

—Quiero dejar esto en tu casa, por el momento —señaló la valija, un bolso y su saeta de fuego—. ¿Está bien?

—Por supuesto, todo el tiempo que necesites.

—Y pegarme un pedo monumental.

—Suena perfecto.

'

'

Luces de colores en la oscuridad y música demasiado alta retumbándole en los oídos. Un vodka de fuego, otro vodka de fuego y uno más.

No más noches pensándolo en una cama llena de ausencia. No más mentiras toleradas, no más permitirse sentirse mal por quien ahora mismo no la merecía. Todo eso tenía que quedar atrás.

Adelante tenía posibilidades. Tenía el dejar de hacerse la tonta no sólo con Harry, sino también con Luna. Hacía tantos años que Luna la miraba con un brillo especial en sus ojos plateados, como en ese momento. Tanto tiempo había simulado no notarlo. Ella estaba con Harry. Ellas eran mejores amigas. Creyó que siempre seguiría así.

No. No después de aquella noche.

—Luna —llamó por sobre el estruendo de la música. Luna se aproximó para oírla mejor, sin dejar de bailar a su lado. La miró con curiosidad.

Ginny se acercó más y tomó su rostro con ambas manos. Un centímetro las separaba. Luna sonrió.

—Por fin —musitó. La tomó por la cintura, se deshizo de ese centímetro y la besó.

Ginny se dejó envolver por el ritmo, por los reflectores, por el vodka de fuego y por Luna. Por sus ojos plateados, por su larga cabellera rubia, por los besos de sus labios delicados. Por sus años de anhelo acumulados. Por sus sábanas.

Como descubriría no mucho después, despertar junto a Luna era mucho mejor.

Al diablo con Harry Potter.


	4. En el lago

**One-shot basado de una u otra forma en:**

 ** _Vente pa'cá_** **–** **Ricky Martin ft. Maluma**

'

* * *

'

 **Capítulo 4:** ** _En el lago_**

'

Esa noche Seamus no se cruzó a Dean en el Gran Salón a la hora de la cena. No se preocupó; no era la primera vez. Quizás estaba con Ginny en algún pasadizo, como en las primeras semanas de su noviazgo. Aunque no estaba seguro, dado que últimamente no los había notado tan cercanos, muy a pesar de Dean.

Con una pata de pollo escondida en un bolsillo de la túnica subió a la sala común de Gryffindor, esperando encontrarlo allí, pero tampoco. Subió a su dormitorio, se tiró en su cama y cerró las cortinas para comer la pata de pollo en paz.

Le faltaban unos pocos bocados cuando oyó la puerta del dormitorio abrirse. Espió a través de sus cortinas y vio una figura trastabillar en la oscuridad y caer.

—¿Dean?

Dean, tirado boca abajo en el piso a unos pasos de su cama, que era la siguiente a la de Seamus, respondió con un ruido extraño.

—¡Eh, no jodan! —masculló Ron tras las cortinas de su cama—. Quiero dormir.

Dean volvió a emitir el mismo ruido, esta vez a menor volumen.

—Dean, ¿qué te pasa? —susurró Seamus.

Dean giró la cabeza en su dirección y lo miró con una expresión lastimera. Seamus negó con la cabeza y guardó la pata de nuevo en su bolsillo. Se limpió las manos con la túnica y fue hacia Dean. Se acuclilló a su lado.

—Ginnmmdjó...

—¿Eh?

—¡Hablen en otra parte! —gruñó Ron.

—Ginny... —comenzó Dean.

—¿Qué...? —preguntó Seamus, pero fue interrumpido.

—¡¿Qué cosa de mi hermana?! —Ron asomó la cabeza por entre las cortinas de su cama.

—Ginny me dejó... —sollozó Dean.

—Listo. No digas más —le espetó Seamus. Con esfuerzo lo cargó sobre su hombro y lo sacó del dormitorio. Ron los vio irse con una mezcla de confusión y satisfacción.

Cuando le faltaban unos escalones para terminar de bajar a la sala común Seamus no pudo más con el peso y ambos terminaron despatarrados en la mitad de ella. Seamus rio. Dean miraba el techo consternado.

Seamus rodó los ojos y ayudó a su amigo a levantarse.

—Vamos —lo alentó.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Harry desde el sillón, donde charlaba con Hermione y Neville. Los miraron con curiosidad.

—No, sí, sí... pronto va a estar de lo más bien —respondió Seamus.

Tomó a Dean del brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la sala común.

Seamus se movía con precaución, haciendo lo posible por que no fueran descubiertos paseándose tarde por el castillo. Tan pronto divisó un pasadizo conocido se deslizó en él.

Dean miraba el suelo compungido.

—Con Ginny solíamos venir aquí...

Seamus tiró la cabeza hacia atrás e hizo sonidos de tedio.

Cruzaron el castillo y salieron al patio principal. Sin embargo, Dean siguió sin prestar mucha atención hasta que Seamus lo condujo por las escaleras externas que conducían al cobertizo junto al lago.

—Eh, ¿qué estás haciendo? —dijo, y agitó su brazo para zafarse de Seamus, sin mucho éxito.

—Tengo algo que decirte.

—¿El qué?

Seamus calló. Lo arrastró hasta el borde junto al lago, sin entrar al cobertizo. Lo miró con seriedad.

—¿Listo?

—Soy todo oídos —replicó Dean.

—Bien, cierra los ojos.

Dean cerró los ojos. Seamus sonrió con malicia.

Lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y Dean cayó de espaldas al lago. Cuando se asomó a la superficie del agua lo insultó de arriba a abajo a los gritos mientras Seamus se partía de la risa.

—¡ESTÁ MÁS FRÍO QUE LA MIERDA!

—Caíste como el mejor...

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!

Seamus se quitó el calzado y las medias. Por último, se quitó la túnica. Se lanzó al lago en camisa y pantalones y con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

Emergió junto a Dean y se miraron. Dean lo salpicó en la cara.

—Eres un demente —dijo, resignado.

—Un demente que se salió con la suya —se pavoneó Seamus—. Si zambullirte en un lago frío como éste no te espabila, eres un caso perdido...

Dean lo volvió a salpicar pero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

—Tarado.

—De nada —dijo Seamus, complacido. Lo salpicó.

Dean entrecerró los ojos. Comenzaron a salpicarse mutuamente de forma frenética durante unos segundos.

—Después de un rato no está tan fría —observó Seamus.

—Si nos morimos de hipotermia por tu culpa te juro que te voy a partir la cara en el más allá.

—¿Creés que hay algo después de la muerte?

—No lo sé, pero por las dudas te lo juro.

—Aw, ¿tanto frío tienes, Dean? ¿No quieres que te dé un abracito así se te pasa? —preguntó Seamus entre risas.

Dean se lanzó sobre él y le hundió la cabeza bajo el agua unos segundos. Seamus se debatió y al salir tomó mucho aire y procuró hacerle lo mismo a Dean. Entre forcejeos quedaron muy cerca.

—Basta, basta —pidió Seamus—. Mira si nos ahogamos de verdad.

—No lo dices en serio.

—No, por supuesto que no —replicó Seamus—. Sólo quería que pares. Ahora que lo pienso, eso es algo muy tú.

—¿Eh?

—El no saber cuándo parar.

—¿A qué...? ¿Te refieres a Ginny?

Seamus no respondió.

—Eh, vamos, no digas algo así para luego callarte. ¿Crees que deberíamos haber cortado antes?

—Bueno... no estaban bien hace tiempo. Me sorprendió que no notaras que Ginny no estaba ni de cerca tan entusiasmada como al principio.

Dean apartó la mirada.

—Supongo que no lo quería ver. Me gustaba mucho, ¿sabes?

—¿Gustaba?

—Sí, no sé... me gusta. Pero todo esto...

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio. Contemplaron la luna, que se perfilaba contra el horizonte y dejaba una estela de reflejo plateado sobre el agua.

—Seguro... seguro la olvides más pronto de lo que crees —aventuró Seamus.

—¿Tú crees?

—Supongo que depende de ti.

Una brisa sacudió con suavidad las hojas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido.

—¿Dean?

—¿Qué pasa?

Se miraron.

—Lo siento —dijo Seamus.

—¿Por qué?

Seamus esperó un segundo. A continuación, más rápido de lo que Dean pudo procesar, pegó sus labios a los de su mejor amigo.

Tras un momento, se separó unos centímetros con lentitud, rehuyéndole la mirada a Dean. De forma tímida, los labios de Dean encontraron el camino de vuelta a los suyos. Seamus puso su mano en un costado del rostro de Dean y lo presionó un poco más contra sí mismo.

La estela plateada llegaba hacia las dos pequeñas figuras oscuras que se asomaban sobre la apacible superficie del lago.

Dean se separó, pero dejó su frente rozando la de Seamus. Dejó escapar una risa por lo bajo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Seamus.

—Nada... es que yo me sigo congelando.

—Sí, cierto. Lo siento. Salgamos.

Con esfuerzo por el peso de la ropa mojada pegada a sus cuerpos lograron subir a la pasarela de piedra junto al cobertizo.

—Ah, mierda —dijo Dean—. ¿Cómo nos vamos a escabullir de vuelta al dormitorio chorreando agua por todos lados?

—Tengo una idea. Tengo un hechizo que...

—No.

—Pero no me dejaste explicart...

—¡Nos vas a terminar prendiendo fuego!

—No. O sea tal vez, pero esta vez no creo, no es tan difícil, sólo tengo que...

—Seamus, mierda, te juro que no quiero terminar chamuscado como tus cejas...

—¡Ya han vuelto a crecer! ¿Se te ocurre alguna otra idea?

Dean desistió.

—Está bien. Hazlo.

Seamus sacó su varita de su túnica y susurró la palabra que invocaba el encantamiento de aire caliente. Comenzó secando a Dean, y cuando terminó pasó a sus propias prendas.

Tras unos minutos estuvieron listos para regresar al castillo con sus ropas bien secas y hasta tibias.

'

'

Hicieron el trayecto de regreso en el mismo silencio con el que entraron al dormitorio. Una vez allí, Seamus se sentó en su cama, agotado. Dean se encaminó a la suya, pero cambió de idea a último momento. Vaciló un segundo. Fue hacia la cama de Seamus y se sentó a su lado. Se miraron con fijeza.

—Lo siento —susurró de forma casi inaudible.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Seamus a igual volumen.

Dean lo besó. Seamus sonrió y lo besó de vuelta. Terminaron ambos sobre la cama de Seamus, y con torpeza Dean se ocupó de cerrar bien las cortinas color bordó. Luego se acomodó sobre Seamus y continuaron besándose con creciente intensidad.

Dean deslizó su mano por el torso de Seamus, por encima de su túnica, y bajó.

Seamus se separó apenas y contuvo la risa. Dean lo miró con cierta alarma.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —musitó.

—Es que... no es... mira, Dean —trató de explicarse Seamus. Deslizó su mano hacia abajo y la metió en su bolsillo, sobre el cual estaba la mano de Dean. Sacó lo que quedaba de la pata de pollo que se había llevado de la cena.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

—ME CAGO EN MERLÍN, ¿VAN A DEJAR DORMIR O NO?


	5. Bella

**One-shot basado de una u otra forma en:**

 ** _Bella y sensual_** **–** **Romeo Santos ft. Nicky Jam & Daddy Yankee**

'

* * *

'

 **Capítulo 5:** ** _Bella_**

'

A los quince años, Astoria vivió la guerra.

Supo reconocerse más afortunada que el resto; su estatus la protegía.

Saboreaba el hecho con amargura. No le parecía justo. Pero se tragó la bronca como veneno y calló. Llegado el momento, se dejó arrastrar por Daphne fuera de Hogwarts sin poner demasiada resistencia. Sabía que su hermana mayor no tenía los mismos motivos que otros. Daphne jamás se lo perdonaría si algo le pasara, responsable como se sentía de ella. Así, ambas abandonaron el castillo antes de que la batalla estallara.

Cuando al año siguiente regresó, nada de su vida en Hogwarts parecía seguir igual. Recordaba como a un sueño lejano su vida anterior, un sueño infantil, de preocupaciones menores. Su enfermedad era la única constante que unía ambas dimensiones. Y Daphne. Y _ellos_.

Sin embargo, a dichas constantes también las sentía diferentes. Mayores. Las primeras dos estaban conectadas: sus cada vez más frecuentes recaídas tenían a Daphne más pendiente de ella que nunca. Nuevamente, su estatus le confería privilegios, como los mejores medimagos de San Mungo y la promesa de mantener en secreto su estado. Pronto mejoraría, pero su familia no podía permitirse que se corriera la voz. Además, ella hubiera detestado que la gente la tratara distinto. Ya tenía suficiente con su hermana.

Ellos antes eran simplemente los compañeros de clase de Daphne. También los había visto varias veces fuera de Hogwarts, algunos veranos en que los Slytherin de ese curso habían llegado a juntarse en la casa de los Greengrass. No les había prestado demasiada atención más allá de eso, ni ellos a ella.

Luego de la guerra, y luego de que finalizara sus estudios, algunos de ese grupo volvieron a reunirse en su casa. Ninguno lo hubiera exteriorizado en voz alta, muchos menos Daphne, pero Astoria notaba el anhelo que sentían por volver a estar entre rostros amigos, tan escasos para ellos esos días. Posiblemente, como ella, deseaban regresar a aquellas épocas más sencillas.

Entonces fue cuando repararon más en ella. Especialmente tres de ellos.

En esos días de calor, de silencios cargados de no saber cómo poner en palabras todas las cosas que se querían decir, de césped amarillento, brisas vagas y cruzar miradas perdidas, fue que Harper tomó la iniciativa.

Se sentó frente a ella en la extensa mesa del comedor de su casa en la que hasta ese momento Astoria comía sola. Dejó de revolver con lentitud su sopa y alzó la vista. Él simulaba mayor confianza de la que tenía y echaba vistazos a su alrededor, atento por si Daphne se aproximaba. Seguro no le haría gracia que intentara nada con su hermana menor.

Harper abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Estiró su mano por encima de la mesa y rozó la suya. Astoria lo miró sin reaccionar. Luego sintió el roce de su pierna por debajo de la mesa.

Con un simple movimiento de la mano y antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta, hizo palanca con su cuchara y le salpicó el rostro de sopa tibia. Harper retrocedió inmediatamente y se puso colorado. Temblando de furia hizo amague de tomar su varita, pero se detuvo. Suspiró, se limpió con una manga la cara y se alejó con el cuerpo rígido, sin mirar atrás.

De todas formas, Astoria no pudo evitar sentirse halagada. Pero no iba a perder su (realmente) valioso tiempo con él. No cuando la incertidumbre pendía sobre el número de años, meses, días que le quedaban.

Después vino la lluvia. Recordaba vívidamente aquel mes de incesantes precipitaciones y jóvenes adultos reunidos bajo su techo, compartiendo sus extrañas dinámicas de amigos con su atenta presencia. Cuando no había nada mejor que hacer, le parecía interesante quedarse cerca de ellos y observarlos a una prudente distancia. No siempre eran los mismos, pero los mismos rotaban por la sala de estar y la habitación de Daphne. A veces los sentía vagar como si estuvieran atados, como si hubiera algo más fuerte que ellos que eran incapaces de soltar.

Una tarde tormentosa, Astoria miraba a través de una de las ventanas, alternando entre tratar de distinguir el afuera y el examinar cuidadosamente su propio rostro. ¿Seguían sus facciones en su lugar? ¿Notaría alguien que estaba un poco demacrada? ¿Pensarían que estaba menos bella?

Una parte de ella sabía que no le hacía bien depositar tanto valor en su belleza. Sin embargo, no podía sino asociarla con su salud. Si la perdía, tal vez los demás notarían que estaba enferma. Quizás pensarían que era débil. A lo mejor dejarían de darle atención.

En el reflejo del vidrio vislumbró las siluetas de Daphne y Pansy, sentadas en el sillón, conversando en susurros que se entremezclaban con el ruido de la lluvia. Del otro lado de la sala de estar, Harper hablaba con Zabini, que no parecía impresionado por lo que fuera que el otro le estuviera contando y bostezaba de forma distraída. Cerca de ellos, Vaisey y Nott miraban en su dirección. Nott lucía escéptico. Vaisey se aproximó a ella.

Daphne y Pansy se callaron cuando él se detuvo a su lado. Pansy miraba a Daphne, quien miraba a Vaisey.

Vaisey se sentó en un sillón individual entre la chimenea y la ventana junto a la que Astoria estaba parada y la miró.

—Vamos a jugar al quidditch —declaró.

—¿Bajo la lluvia? —preguntó Astoria, impasible.

—Sí. ¿Vien...?

—No —replicó, y miró a Pansy y Daphne—. Pero voy a mirar desde el piso de arriba. Total, que va a ser divertido verlos empaparse hasta los huesos con tal de no morirse del tedio.

Pansy y Daphne rieron por lo bajo. Astoria amagó a sonreír. Si los jugadores de quidditch salían y ella subía, su hermana y Pansy podrían quedarse a solas. Además, si miraba jugar al resto y los dejaba presumir sus costosas escobas luego disfrutaría de su posterior atención.

Aunque quizás lidiar con toda la perorata post-partido de Vaisey no fue tan divertido como imaginaba, halló cierto entretenimiento en su forma de hablar. Elegía las palabras con cuidado y sabía qué decir para halagarla. Su clara intención de impresionarla le resultaba cómica, y las risas de Astoria animaban a Vaisey. Se pasaba mucho la mano por el cabello mojado y Astoria no podía evitar fijarse en la Marca Tenebrosa que se asomaba bajo su manga cada vez. Ni podía evitar pensar en la guerra.

Eran un montón de adolescentes simulando ser adultos, simulando que no estaban rotos y funcionando por inercia. Las cicatrices que les faltaban en la piel se les escapaban en el habla, en los gestos nerviosos, en sus silencios y carencias.

Más tarde que temprano, las tardes de lluvias copiosas quedaron atrás y volvió el sol, tibio sobre las hojas naranjas caídas. Fue entonces cuando ella notó a Malfoy.

Era el más callado de todos. También el más apagado. Las pocas veces que iba se paseaba inquieto por el lugar, como si no perteneciera allí. Su cabello rubio platinado ya no estaba tan bien peinado como antes, su expresión ya sin odio en ella. Daba la impresión de estar en la constante búsqueda de algo.

A ella la gustaban las cosas bellas y por eso le gustaba verse en el espejo, o detener su mirada en Draco. Notaba, con una deliciosa satisfacción interna, la forma en que él la miraba, y supo que sería suyo. Juntos serían bellos.

No necesitaron de las palabras, ya que en sí se decían todo lo que necesitaban con la mirada, con un simple gesto, con la mera acción de caminar juntos sobre las hojas, con el sol acariciándoles el rostro. Tras todo lo que habían vivido, se conocían de una forma extraña pero válida para que su relación prosperara. Incluso Daphne no pudo oponer mucha resistencia.

Pasaron años caminando juntos. Astoria resistía con fuerzas su enfermedad y su estatus la mantenía con vida. Draco era ahora partícipe de su secreto y compañero, a su forma, de su batalla. Hacían un buen equipo. La guerra no los quería soltar.

Astoria creyó que por fin eran libres cuando nació Scorpius. Era tan bello.

Su dicha no le duró demasiado, ya que su embarazo le provocó una recaída. La siguiente década la pasó más en San Mungo que en su propio hogar, pero no importaba. Haría lo que fuera por retrasar su destino, por estar con su hijo, por estar con Draco.

Pero al final estaba resignada a su suerte. Cuando la guerra estalló nuevamente y fracasó en llegar a Draco a tiempo, supo que sus días estaban contados. Al menos tenía a Scorpius para darle valor, aunque al ver su rostro le recordara dolorosamente demasiado a Draco, a Draco con los ojos cerrados bajo el sol.

A Draco con sus ojos grises abiertos y sin ver.

Se sentía exhausta y destrozada más allá de cualquier consuelo que Daphne le pudiera dar.

No era, sin embargo, su primera guerra. Astoria luchaba desde que tenía memoria.

Se sabía menos afortunada que el resto; su sangre la condenaba.


	6. Solos

**One-shot basado de una u otra forma en:**

 ** _Mayores_** **–** **Becky G ft. Bad Bunny**

'

* * *

'

 **Capítulo 6:** ** _Solos_**

'

La mansión se hallaba a oscuras y con pinta de estar deshabitada hace tiempo. Su intuición les indicó que era mejor no cerrar la puerta de entrada detrás de ellos, al menos no del todo. Hestia Jones susurró " _Homenum revelio!_ ", pero el encantamiento no reveló la presencia de otro ser humano. De todas formas debían inspeccionar todo. Avanzaron con sigilo y con gestos de la cabeza acordaron ir cada uno por un camino distinto. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hestia y Emmeline Vance se dividieron las alas de la amplia planta baja. Tonks y Lupin optaron por subir a explorar el piso superior.

Lupin fue por la derecha y Tonks por la izquierda. Conforme se adentraba en la penumbra del extenso pasillo, su color de pelo fue pasando de su habitual rosa chillón a un violeta apagado, mimetizándose con el entorno.

Cuando sólo le faltaba revisar la última habitación de ese pasillo sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. Abrió la puerta a toda prisa y entró dando traspiés.

— _Lumos!_

La punta de su varita se encendió para descubrir una habitación vacía y polvorienta. Quiso dar un paso atrás pero su pie se atoró en una madera salida de lugar y cayó de espaldas contra el suelo. Su varita cayó a su lado, todavía encendida.

—¿Estás bien?

Tonks alzó la vista. Lupin estaba parado en el umbral, con su rostro alumbrado por su propia varita y una expresión de preocupación. Tonks se concentró mucho para no ruborizarse. Lupin caminó hasta su lado y le tendió una mano. Tonks se la aferró, pero un error de cálculo en la forma en que le tomó el brazo y el cómo hicieron fuerza hizo que Lupin tropezara también y cayera sobre ella. Él se atajó con los antebrazos para no aplastarla y sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros. Lupin carraspeó, avergonzado, y comenzó a apartarse, pero Tonks lo tomó de un costado y lo sujetó en su lugar. Se miraron unos segundos, tratando de leerse mutuamente.

Momentos después, aún entrelazados en el suelo, se besaban como si de ello dependiera la misión. Tonks agradeció internamente que Ojoloco no hubiera sido asignado con ellos. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro y se atraían hacia sí, queriendo acortar todavía más la distancia entre ellos. Sus caricias se aventuraron bajo túnicas. Les era cada vez más difícil no hacer ningún ruido.

—¿Tonks?

Tonks abrió los ojos y tomó aire con fuerza. Se frotó la adolorida parte posterior de su cabeza y se incorporó. Lupin estaba en el umbral de la puerta con expresión preocupada y la varita en alto.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, sí —replicó con torpeza, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la túnica del polvo—. Una madera suelta.

Lupin bajó un poco la varita. Se inclinó, levantó la de Tonks del suelo y se la tendió.

—Menos mal. Ten más cuidado, ¿sí?

Tonks esbozó una media sonrisa y asintió. Cuando volvían por el pasillo se detuvo unos segundos para dejarlo adelantarse y poder observarlo mejor. Se mordió el labio. _Algún día_ , pensó. _Algún día_.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, otra vez de un rosa chicle, y suspiró.

— _Nox_ —susurró, y su varita se apagó.

 _Algún día_.


	7. GPS

**One-shot basado de una u otra forma en:**

 ** _GPS_** **–** **Maluma ft. French Montana**

'

* * *

'

 **Capítulo 7:** ** _GPS_**

'

—La perdí.

Justin Finch-Fletchley miraba al vacío, tildado. Ernie Macmillan pasó su mano frente a sus ojos.

—¿Hola? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cortaron?

—No. No sé dónde está Susan.

Ernie estaba perplejo.

—A ver, siéntate —le indicó a su amigo, señalándole el sillón de su propia casa—. Volvamos al principio. ¿Me explicas por qué el llamado de urgencia? No te entendí nada a través de la chimenea.

Ambos estaban sentados en el living de la pequeña casa donde Justin vivía con Susan. El espacio estaba poco iluminado y algo desordenado. Sobre la mesa ratona había una copa llena hasta la mitad de un líquido color ámbar. Sobre la chimenea, un semi abierto tarro de polvos flu.

—Es que nosotros... —comenzó. Justin hizo un esfuerzo para regular el ritmo acelerado de su respiración. Ernie puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo para darle ánimos—. Quizás no sea nada. Quizás esté exagerando. Pero estoy demasiado preocupado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada. O, bueno, ¡no lo sé! Y eso es lo que me tiene como me ves. Resulta que hace unos días le asignaron una misión, ¿ya? —continuó Justin. Ernie lo escuchaba atento—. No me dijo qué, es más seguro así. Pero era algo importante y tenían que mandar a dos personas. Tampoco me dijo con quién la asignaron. Y para casos como éste, nosotros tenemos como un... ¿cómo te explico? Como un GPS.

—¿Un GP-qué? —preguntó Ernie.

—Olvídalo. Digamos que ella tiene un brazalete de plata que le obsequié para su último cumpleaños y con todo este desastre ahí afuera, la cantidad de misiones peligrosas que le asignan a los miembros de la Orden ha ido aumentando, como te imaginarás. Con lo cual he llegado a pasar... demasiados días sin noticias de Susan. Sin saber si ella... si...

—Entiendo.

Justin se echó contra el respaldo con las manos en la cara. Se frotó las sienes e inspiró profundamente.

—Decidió colocarle un encantamiento localizador al brazalete, duplicarlo y conectarlo con su copia. Así, en casos como éste, puedo revisar mi brazalete —alzó la mano para que su manga se retrajera y dejara entrever el suyo— y hacer esto.

Sacó su varita y le apuntó al brazalete.

—Tápate los oídos —pidió.

Ernie accedió de mala gana. Vio los labios de su amigo moverse, susurrando unas palabras, y se sacó las manos de las orejas.

—Es más seguro así —explicó Justin—. Si nadie sabe cómo funciona el brazalete, ni conoce las palabras para activarlo, nadie más que yo puede usarlo.

El brazalete desprendía un suave brillo plateado. Justin lo tocó con la varita y de él salieron destellos de luz que parecieron cobrar vida y elevarse en el aire como humo. Se entrelazaron hasta formar un signo, " **?** ", que titiló sobre sus cabezas unos momentos y se desvaneció.

—Supongo que no se suponía que suceda eso —dijo Ernie.

Justin negó con la cabeza con tristeza.

—Es la primera vez que pasa. Cada vez que lo intento pasa lo mismo.

—Tal vez alguien, o algo, haya inhibido la magia del brazalete.

—Lo pensé —dijo Justin. Suspiró—. Lo único que tengo es que recuerdo la última vez que funcionó. El brazalete indicó que estaba en las proximidades de un bosque en Escocia.

Hizo una pausa. Ernie lo miró expectante.

—¿Vamos? —apremió.

Justin se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas.

—Quiero ir. Siento que necesito ir a buscarla. Pero ¿y si sólo empeoro las cosas? ¿Y si interfiero con la misión? ¿Y si ya no está cerca?

Ernie alzó una ceja.

—¿Prefieres quedarte con la duda de si está en peligro o no?

Justin volvió a negar con la cabeza. Se miraron unos segundos.

—No puedo perderla.

'

'

Por supuesto que cuando el traslador ilegal de Ernie (que no puso más que excusas para evitar explicar de dónde había sacado aquella bota vieja y embarrada) los dejó lo más cerca posible de la última ubicación que Justin sabía de Susan, no tenían mucha idea de a dónde continuar desde allí. Cualquier paso en falso podría alejarlos cada vez más de ella.

Justin se paseaba inquieto por la linde del bosque.

—¿Y ahora? Maldita sea, ¿y ahora, Ernie?

Ernie examinaba con atención los alrededores.

—¿Ves, Ernie? Por esto es que a mí no me mandan en misiones.

—Tenía entendido que cuando empezó todo también te preguntaron a ti —comentó Ernie.

—Sí. Y rechacé sumarme. Sabía que estorbaría más de lo que podría ayudar y ¡mírame! No sé qué hacer ni para encontrar a Susan, y sabes que no hay nada más importante para mí que ella, y soy un inútil, y aquí estoy como un idiota, y...

Antes de que Justin pudiera reaccionar, Ernie estaba al lado suyo con la varita en alto.

— _Aguamenti!_

Fue como si un baldazo de agua le hubiera caído encima a Justin, que boqueó un par de veces, atónito.

—Gra... gracias —balbuceó.

—Primero que nada —comenzó Ernie—, si fueras tan inútil como piensas, ¿crees que alguien como Susan estaría contigo? No. ¿Crees que te hubieran ofrecido sumarte a la Orden? Tampoco. Segundo, necesitas concentrarte. Por Susan.

Justin asintió una vez, con la expresión muy seria.

Contemplaron el bosque de pinos frente a ellos. Justin aferró su varita con fuerza. Se adentraron juntos con el sol poniéndose a sus espaldas.

'

'

Bajo la luz de sus varitas, los dos amigos avanzaban atentos a cualquier a cualquier detalle que les pudiera llegar a indicar el paradero de Susan. Justin parecía guiar el camino, presa de una corazonada. "Tiene que ser por aquí... tiene que estar cerca..." mascullaba, y probaba la magia de su brazalete de plata. Ernie lo miraba de reojo. Pocas veces lo había visto tan alterado.

En un momento, Justin se volteó hacia él.

—¿Ernie?

—¿Dime?

—¿A ti por qué no te han involucrado todavía?

Ernie hizo silencio unos segundos.

—Tengo... tengo miedo.

—Todos tenemos miedo. Pero me figuraba que tú también saltarías a ofrecerte a ayudar como sea.

—Y lo hago. Pero más que eso... —Ernie le rehuía la mirada.

—¿Qué?

Ernie suspiró.

—Está bien. Sí me han asignado algo. Siento no habértelo dicho. Se supone que no puedo hablar de eso.

Justin se detuvo en seco. Lucía dolido.

—Parece que últimamente hay demasiadas cosas de las que no puedes hablar conmigo. Todo son excusas, todo es un "te cuento en otra ocasión", "no tiene importancia", "no debo contarle a nadie".

Ernie frunció el ceño.

—Pero si tú tampoco puedes contarme todo. Empezando por lo del brazalete.

—¡Por razones de seguridad! ¿Y si te agarran? ¿Y si...?

—¡Pero yo entiendo las razones, Justin! Eres tú el que se ofende.

Justin resopló.

—Todo esto es una reverenda mierda.

Pateó un canto con fuerzas y lo mandó lejos. Rebotó con suavidad en el silencio.

Se miraron. Ernie se encogió de hombros y asintió.

—Lo es.

Siguieron en silencio un rato. Cuando ya habían caminado durante otra media hora, Justin sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago y se detuvo.

—Está cerca —dijo por lo bajo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Ernie.

—No lo sé —replicó Justin.

Aguzaron los sentidos y siguieron unos pasos.

—¡Espera! ¡Ernie, mira! —exclamó por lo bajo, señalando hacia arriba. Más adelante, no muy lejos de ellos, una estela de chispas rojas brillaba y se disipaba.

Sin pensarlo otro segundo, ambos salieron disparados en esa dirección. A Ernie se le cayó la mochila. Más chispas salían despedidas desde el mismo punto. Cada disparo hacía que Justin se presionara incluso más todavía para correr a mayor velocidad.

Finalmente distinguieron una figura en la distancia y la varita que se alzaba sobre ella.

— _Vermillious!_ —exclamaba casi sin fuerzas una voz proveniente de la figura. Al acercarse más notaron que se trataba de no una, sino dos personas.

La joven con la varita en alto y la voz quebrada era Katie Bell. Cargaba con un brazo a Susan Bones, que estaba inconsciente, y rengueaba. Su pierna parecía estar sangrando profusamente.

—¡Katie! —exclamaron ellos, y corrieron a su lado.

Katie parecía a punto de llorar de la sorpresa, pero estaba demasiado exhausta hasta para eso.

—Merlín... no creí que nadie fuera a acudir... ¿Qué...? ¿Qué hacen aquí...? ¿Cómo...?

Justin la relevó en sostener a Susan. Notó que ella también estaba sumamente pálida y sangrando por un costado. A su lado, Ernie examinaba la herida de Katie.

—Luego te explicamos. ¡¿Qué les sucedió a ustedes?!

—Nos... nos escindimos... ¿no tendrán díctamo... por casualidad?

—Mierda, no. Debemos ir a San Mungo cuanto antes —dijo Ernie—. Vamos, no muy lejos se me cayó la mochila. Tengo un traslador allí.

Los cuatro avanzaban como podían, cada uno más pálido que el otro.

—Estamos... comprometidas...

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Justin.

—La misión... —intentó explicar Katie—. Ellos sabían... sabían de antemano. Nos esperaban.

Ernie y Justin intercambiaron miradas de pánico.

—Alguien les dijo... —Katie estaba furiosa. Daba la impresión de que si no fuera porque se estaba desangrando, su bronca misma habría sido lo suficientemente grande como para enfrentarse a un dragón. De improviso se volteó hacia Justin y le puso su varita en la yugular—. ¡¿Tú sabías?!

Justin abrió los ojos como platos y se detuvo.

—Katie... te juro que no sabía nada. Susan no me dijo nada. Jamás la traicionaría. Jamás...

Katie bajó la varita.

—Te creo que no la traicionarías... por ahora —replicó ella. Siguieron avanzando—. Pero parece que tenemos... una rata inmunda... en la Orden... —volvió a mirar a Justin con fijeza—. ¿Y exactamente cómo sabías dónde encontrarnos?

Justin alzó su mano para dejar entrelucir su brazalete.

—Por esto. Luego te explico mejor, pero... en caso de una emergencia, sabría guiarme hasta Susan. Aunque esta vez falló.

—¿Falló?

—Bueno, me indicó que estaría por el bosque... pero luego ya no. Luego algo lo inhibió y dejó de funcionar correctamente —explicó. Observó el brazalete en la muñeca de Susan. Parecía intacto.

—Ey, ¿chicos? —dijo Ernie—. ¿Escucharon algo?

Una gota de sudor frío recorrió el rostro de Katie.

—Maldita sea... alguno debe andar cerca. Si nos agarra uno... de la vieja manada... estamos perdidos.

—¿Vieja manada? —preguntó Ernie.

—De Greyback —contestó Justin, paralizado y con la vista fija en un punto más adelante de donde estaban.

Junto a la mochila de Ernie, olisqueándola, se erigía la figura inconfundible de un hombre lobo de pelaje marrón y ojos amarillos. Con lentitud alzó la cabeza en dirección a ellos.

— _AVADA KEDAVRA!_ —chilló Katie instantáneamente. El hombre lobo esquivó a último momento, de un ágil salto, el haz de luz verde asesino.

—¡Katie...! —comenzó Ernie, pero ella se atajó.

—¡ERNIE, AHORA MISMO ME VALE UNA MIERDA! ¡HAZ ALGO!

Ernie vaciló un segundo. Justin dejó a Susan con cuidado junto a él y se colocó delante de ella. El hombre lobo corría en su dirección con las fauces abiertas. Lanzó el primer hechizo ofensivo que se le vino a la cabeza.

— _CONFRINGO!_

Y milagrosamente le atinó. El hombre lobo salió despedido hacia atrás, volando más lejos que la mochila abandonada.

—¡POR AHÍ VA LA COSA! —bramó Katie.

Ernie se envalentonó.

—¡Distráiganlo! ¡Iré por la mochila! —gritó.

El hombre lobo se movía con torpeza, claramente malherido. Los miró con profundo odio y aulló con todas sus fuerzas. A continuación arremetió contra Katie, Susan y Justin, mientras Ernie se escabullía por un costado. En la distancia resonaron un par de aullidos más. Katie tenía enormes problemas para mantenerse en pie, y estaba semi apoyada contra un árbol con la varita siempre enarbolada y una expresión de profunda desesperación.

— _INCENDIO!_

El haz anaranjado apenas rozó al hombre lobo, que soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor.

—¡KATIE, ESTAMOS EN UN BOSQUE!

—¡SI ME VOY ME LOS LLEVO A TODOS ELLOS CONMIGO! _INCENDIO!_

Esa vez le atinó. Parte del pelaje del hombre lobo se prendió en llamas cuando sólo estaba a pocos metros de ellos. Inmediatamente se detuvo y se echó a rodar, iracundo y aullando de dolor. Otros aullidos volvieron a resonar en la distancia, pero más cerca que antes.

Ernie llegó a la mochila y la abrió a los apurones. La cargó en sus brazos abierta y sin sacar la bota, para que todos pudieran tomar el traslador al mismo tiempo, y corrió hacia ellos, nuevamente dando un rodeo para no ser detectado.

El hombre lobo había logrado lidiar con el fuego y se abalanzó sobre Katie, que parecía medio desmayada contra el tronco.

—¡No! —chilló Justin—. _CONFRINGO!_

Pero no acertó. Sin embargo, fue suficiente para que el hombre lobo desviara su atención de Katie y decidiera que le apetecía más despedazarlo a él primero. Saltó con todas sus fuerzas sobre Justin y cayó sobre él más rápido de lo que él pudo reaccionar.

—¡JUSTIN! —chilló Ernie corriendo hacia él.

— _Incarcerous!_ —masculló otra voz. Susan estaba en el suelo, apoyada sobre su antebrazo, con la varita en alto.

Un montón de cuerdas rodearon el cuerpo del hombre lobo, inmovilizándolo contra el piso. Por la violencia con la que se rebatía, no parecía que fueran a retenerlo durante mucho tiempo más. Ernie llegó junto a ellos con la mochila.

Justin estaba inconsciente sobre un charco de sangre. Susan se arrastró como pudo hacia él, con la varita en la mano. Katie cayó sobre sus rodillas junto a ellos. Ernie se cargó a Justin y tomó el brazo de Susan, quien tomó el de Katie. Juntos tocaron el traslador.

'

'

'

'

Susan abrió los ojos. Estaba en su cama, en su cuarto inundado de la luz de la mañana. Justin dormía a su lado, abrazado a ella. Abrió los ojos y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Su rostro estaba surcado de largas cicatrices que bajaban por su cuello y seguían en su torso.

—Susie... —susurró él, feliz—. Estás aquí.

—Estoy aquí —repitió ella, acariciándole el cabello.

—¿Tuviste pesadillas otra vez? Te revolviste un poco durante la noche.

—No.

Sí las tuvo.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Susan.

—Tampoco.

También.

Susan enderezó la espalda y se estiró. Su top de pijama se alzó, dejando entrever una gran cicatriz ovalada en un costado de su abdomen.

—Quédate —pidió Justin. Susan lo miró y reflexionó unos segundos.

—Está bien —respondió, y se volvió a arrimar a él.

Afuera, todo era mierda.

Afuera había consecuencias, afuera nunca serían los mismos.

Afuera había guerra, afuera había sangre y muerte.

Pronto volverían al afuera.

Pero mientras tanto, sólo por hoy, el presente les era suyo. Se lo merecían.


	8. ¿Cuál hay?

**One-shots basados de una u otra forma en:**

 **1)** ** _Reggaetón lento_** **– CNCO**

 **2)** ** _Si tu novio te deja sola_** **– J Balvin ft. Bad Bunny**

 **3)** ** _El clavo_** **– Prince Royce**

'

* * *

'

 **Capítulo 8: ¿** ** _Cuál hay?_**

'

* * *

 **1**

* * *

Todo le da vueltas, le duelen los pies de tanto bailar, no encuentra a Lavender y hubiera jurado que la última bebida que se bajó de un trago sacaba chispas, pero ¿cuál hay?, si de todas formas los exámenes finales parecen un mito lejano y en la oscuridad de la mazmorra las casas se diluyen, los rostros se difuminan, las botellas siguen circulando.

Esas fiestas son un respiro para los estudiantes de sexto y séptimo que se asfixian en deberes y dramas adolescentes con que decoran su paso por Hogwarts. Una mente para idearlas y organizarlas, otra para hallar la mazmorra olvidada perfecta, otra para ocuparse de las bebidas. Una noche para juntarlos a todos.

Y así da vueltas al compás de su entorno y se pierde en las luces, en la música, en los brazos de chicos que no son su novio. Los colores bailan ante sus ojos sobre un fondo oscuro y difícil de distinguir. Ríe, no sabe bien por qué, pero ríe y gira hasta perder noción de cualquier preocupación.

Parvati busca algo, pero no está segura de qué. Él la busca a ella, porque vio que _el otro_ no está. Porque vio que nadie mira, que nadie presta atención, porque bajo el sol los colores y escudos los diferencian pero esa noche está libre de antagonismos.

Y _¿cuál hay?_ , piensa ella cuando las órbitas de los recorridos de ambos terminan cruzándose y se encuentran como si llevaran bailando juntos desde siempre. Si _el otro_ no está, pero Higgs sí y juraría que sus ojos también sacan chispas.

 _¿Cuál hay?_ , piensa Terrence cuando cae en que una de las gemelas Patil, si no se equivoca, Parvati, es quien baila pegada a él. Si le parece hermosa y en ese momento se permite mirarla, se permite perderse en las luces reflejadas en sus ojos y dejarse llevar.

A la par del ritmo de la música que late en sus oídos y marca cómo se mueven entrelazados, se pierden, se pierden en sus brazos, en el calor, en los sentidos, en el alcohol, en los colores vibrantes y las chispas.

Si alguien viera, simularía no haber visto, porque así funcionan esas noches.

Nadie ve, nadie presta atención, y de todas formas la penumbra los resguarda.

'

* * *

 **2**

* * *

Se siente estúpido pero se lo guarda, porque de todas formas sólo él sabe lo que pasa dentro de su mente. Se siente estúpido de antemano, por las dudas, porque sabe que eso pensarían de él si supieran. Por supuesto que no tienen por qué saber, aunque una voz en su cabeza repite _¡Que se enteren! ¿Cuál hay? Que se atrevan a decirme algo_ en los momentos más inoportunos. Se mantiene impasible y aguarda.

Se reprocha esperar, pero ¿qué más puede hacer? En cualquier otro caso sí se atrevería a acercarse a ella, a simular que no tiene a _otro_ , a convencerla sólo con acciones de que con él estaría mejor.

Sabe que no es amor sino un encaprichamiento, y la diferencia mantiene sus pies sobre la tierra. Está atento a cada detalle; ¿siguen juntos? ¿Él le presta atención? ¿Parvati es feliz? Cuando habla con su amiga, ¿parece quejarse, parece alardear?

Y tiene una chispa de esperanza. Entonces aguarda.

Rememora la noche y las vueltas juntos y se impacienta.

Pero no creer aguardar hasta que _el otro_ esté fuera de cuadro.

 _Pronto_ , se repite. _Pronto_. Ya ha estado ahí. Sabe leer las señales.

'

* * *

 **3**

* * *

Cuando están juntos, fragmentos de la primera noche vibran en el aire y les nublan el juicio.

Parvati sabe que está mal jugar a dos puntas y Higgs se deja llevar, porque prefiere eso a nada y porque se sabe rival superior al _otro_. Se sabe ganador de antemano y una parte de él se muere por jactarse en su rostro. A la vez, quiere sentirse suficiente... y ella lo quiere todo.

No quiere nada serio con ella, no imagina un futuro, no fantasea con una relación pública. Pero sabe que _el otro_ le ha hecho daño. Sabe que no merece estar con ella, y tampoco está seguro de si él mismo sí. Sólo que más que _el otro_ , seguro.

Todo lo que callan lo expresan con sus cuerpos en cada encuentro que comparten bajo el amparo de la luna. No necesitan nada más.

Parvati tampoco está enamorada, ni podría estarlo, no de él. Ni del _otro_. Se sabe adicta a aquello que no cuenta ni a su mejor amiga y _¿cuál hay?_ , si _casi_ no hacen daño a nadie más, si nadie más sabe, ni nadie más presta atención.

Seguro en algún momento junte fuerzas y lo deje, o él a ella. Higgs se sentirá victorioso, pero Parvati reirá por dentro. Seguro lo nuevo también resulte ser un ciclo efímero. Seguro alguien se termine enterando, pero lo vale.

Es su secreto susurrado en acciones.

 _¿Cuál hay?_


	9. Más

**One-shots basados de una u otra forma en:**

 **1)** ** _Bonita_** **– J Balvin**

 **2)** ** _Safari_** **– J Balvin ft. BIA, Sky & Pharrell**

 **3)** ** _Trap_** **– Shakira ft. Maluma**

 **4)** ** _Déjala que vuelva_** **– PISO 21**

* * *

'

'

 **Capítulo 9:** ** _Más_**

'

* * *

 **1**

* * *

No aguardaron a llegar para empezar con el vodka de fuego. Total, que la fiesta les quedaba cerca de su sala común, y no tendrían que escabullirse en las sombras demasiado como para que fuera engorroso ir tomando mientras. Blaise Zabini, incluso, se daba el lujo de caminar como si nada por la mitad del corredor, botella en mano, como si el lugar le perteneciera. Theodore Nott, en cambio, iba con la guardia en alto, a pesar de que su nivel de atención disminuía a la par que el contenido de su botella.

Blaise avanzaba apenas prestándole atención a Nott, haciendo gala de su habitual elegancia casual y con una expresión ensimismada. Le daba sorbos distraídos a su vodka y asentía como si escuchara la perorata de su amigo acerca de cómo McGonagall tenía algo en contra suyo. Los pasillos que recorrían estaban en la penumbra, apenas iluminados por antorchas que colgaban de ambos lados, cuyas llamas se reflejaban en sus botellas y en sus ojos.

'

'

Pansy Parkinson susurró la contraseña y se adentró primera, llevando de la mano a Daphne Greengrass, que parecía menos entusiasmada que su amiga. Se abrieron paso entre los demás estudiantes y se soltaron. Mientras Pansy intentaba localizar a Draco, Daphne hizo el esfuerzo por ver a quién llegaba a reconocer. Con cada color que esporádicamente iluminaba la oscuridad, identificaba a alguien diferente. Rosa, Lavender Brown le hacía ojitos al Weasley amigo de Potter desde la distancia. Verde, Pansy se encontró con Malfoy y se echó a sus brazos. Amarillo, la Weasley y su amiga rubia reían junto a un barril con las mejillas coloradas. Azul, Parvati Patil bailaba perdida en la música y Higgs la observaba embelesado. Blanco, dos chicos de Ravenclaw que de algún lado recuerda vagamente (¿del "Ejército de Dumbledore", tal vez?) bailaban muy borrachos y muy pegados. Rojo, desde el otro lado de la mazmorra Nott daba vueltas en busca de una nueva botella. Y a su lado Blaise tenía la mirada fija en su dirección.

Daphne miró un segundo a su alrededor, pero sabía que él la miraba a ella. Optó por ignorarlo y bailar junto con otra de sus compañeras de clase, que apenas la registró. Eventualmente olvidó su presencia y volvió a recuperar la atención de Pansy, con quien bailó hasta que perdió la noción del tiempo.

'

'

La noche avanzó al ritmo en que las botellas eran repuestas y las emociones burbujeaban en el ambiente. Daphne se movía ya con tanta libertad que en un momento se preguntó si estaría bailando como Parvati, pero cuando la quiso buscar con la mirada no la encontró por ninguna parte (ni a Higgs). En su explorar el entorno en el cual se perdía hacía lo posible por ignorar los ojos de Blaise, que continuamente se demoraban en ella, a pesar de estar bailando con Pansy. Malfoy estaba apoyado contra una pared con cara de pocos amigos. Nott explicaba de forma acalorada algo que ella no oía bajo todo el ruido, y Draco ni siquiera pretendía estar escuchando.

'

'

Sólo cuando logró perderse entre la multitud y pasar realmente desapercibida se permitió aproximarse a Blaise. Sabía que de día volvería a ignorarlo. Por las noches era otra historia, dictada en tanto las circunstancias le permitieran fingir que todo lo que sucedía bajo los colores eran sucesos pertenecientes a otra dimensión, a otra línea temporal, a otros dos que no fueran ellos dos. Blaise llevaría consigo un rastro de brillo en sus labios sellados y de fuego reflejado en sus ojos oscuros.

'

* * *

 **2**

* * *

Daphne suspiró en el silencio que les pertenecía.

Cerró los ojos y vio rosa, verde, amarillo, azul, blanco, rojo, rojo, rojo.

Se estremeció en el calor que sentía y bailó al son de un ritmo nuevo, que marcaba a sabiendas de que sus noches estaban contadas. De seguir, el sol les ganaría y perderían la gracia, el juego que les permitía pretender que entre ellos nada había, que apenas si eran amigos.

A sabiendas, también, de que no podía seguir mintiéndose, y de que Blaise pensaba lo mismo.

Como buenos Slytherins, siempre querían más.

'

* * *

 **3**

* * *

A él las horas se le pasaban volando.

Ella contaba los minutos para pasar a lo siguiente.

Quisieron adueñarse del día y ahora les quedaban tan pocas noches.

Daphne ya no quería saber más, ya no quería dar más, ni tampoco tomar nada más de Blaise. Saboreaba la palabra _suficiente_ , juntando el valor para volverla una realidad. Estaba cansada de armar un rompecabezas para armar el mundo con piezas falsas. Lo quiso y exigió todo y descubrió que él no era quien podría dárselo. Porque él también lo quería todo.

Quisieron más, pero de otra cosa, de alguien más.

Ella se deshizo de su problema de la misma forma en que lo empezó, y bailó hacia los brazos de otro chico con el reflejo del fuego en sus ojos.

'

* * *

 **4**

* * *

Blaise Zabini caminaba solo por los corredores de Hogwarts. Avanzaba a paso ágil, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mandíbula cerrada con fuerza. Iba esquivando a cuanto ser se le cruzara sin siquiera dignarse a mirar en su dirección.

Llegó al patio de Transformaciones y se dejó caer en el banco de piedra bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

Se enfocó en mantener la calma. No podía permitirse perder la compostura, que otros lo vieran alterado. Inspiró aire hasta llenar sus pulmones y lo dejó salir lentamente.

Al otro lado del patio distinguió la cabellera rubia de Daphne. Sintió un dolor agudo en la boca del estómago. Ella charlaba de forma animada con Pansy, quien no dejaba de acomodarse el pelo detrás de las orejas.

 _Ya volverás_ , pensó. _Volverás como la primera vez y pretenderemos que nada salió mal._

 _Pronto verás que sin mí no es lo mismo. Que tú tampoco eres feliz así. Que me quieres a mí._

Agradeció que ella no se diera vuelta hacia donde él estaba, porque hubiera descubierto que no podía sacarle los ojos de encima.

Tan bonita, tan distante. Tan cansada de él.

 _Volverás_.

Como la primera vez, que se echó a sus brazos y lo estrujó con fuerza. Que todavía lo anhelaba como él a ella.

 _Por favor._

Vio a Nott acercarse a las chicas.

 _Volverás._

Ellas lo saludaron y él puso sus brazos alrededor de Daphne y le plantó un beso en la frente. Pansy rodó los ojos.

 _Mierda_.

El estómago de Blaise estaba en llamas.

Se dejó caer en el banco, boca arriba, y contempló las nubes con una mano sobre su abdomen.

 _Luego no llores por mí._

Le echó un último vistazo de soslayo.

Daphne reía, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y abrazaba por la cintura a Nott.

No parecía que fuera a llorar por nadie.


	10. Bajo la luz de la luna

**One-shot basado de una u otra forma en:**

 ** _Si tú la ves_** **–** **Nicky Jam ft. Wisin**

'

* * *

'

 **Capítulo 10:** ** _Bajo la luz de la luna_**

'

Daphne Greengrass se veía radiante bajo la luz de la luna. Sus ojos la reflejaban y en ese momento su color celeste gélido se sentía cálido.

Le sonría. Lo miraba con tanto amor.

Theodore Nott sentía como si le hubieran robado el aliento y dejado el pecho vacío.

La brisa les acarició el cabello y les puso la piel de gallina. Pocos metros los separan entre sí. Pocos metros los separaban del borde.

Desde la torre todo se veía inmenso. Las estrellas inundaban el cielo nocturno. Todo estaba sumido en la más profunda calma.

Theodore estiró, vacilante, un brazo hacia Daphne. Ella simplemente lo miró, todavía sonriendo, pero sin tomar su mano.

Él dio un par de pasos hacia ella.

Recordaba besarla allí mismo, bajo la luz de la luna.

Recordaba las escapadas por el castillo, recordaba las risas contagiosas y recordaba cada una de sus caricias de forma vívida. Como si estuvieran sucediendo una y otra vez en su cabeza en una suerte de bucle temporal.

Daphne lo besaba y sus labios se encendían, a la par que cualquier centímetro de su piel sobre el cual ella posara sus suaves manos. Sentía plumas dentro suyo, revolviéndose en un intenso cosquilleo.

Recordaba pasar las manos por su largo y rubio cabello y perderse en el celeste de sus ojos. Recordaba besar la punta de su nariz y recordaba todos y cada uno de los lunares que salpicaban sus brazos. Recordaba respirar junto a ella, dormir junto a su pecho, sentir sus latidos.

Theodore cortó la distancia que los separaba y se detuvo de frente a ella, sin atreverse a tocarla.

Estiró una mano y acarició su mejilla. Ella sonrió más y cerró los ojos. Apoyó su mano sobre la de él. Él se inclinó hacia Daphne, cerró los ojos y posó sus labios sobre los de ella.

Cuando abrió los ojos, no había nadie más en la torre.

Sólo un pobre iluso con el corazón roto bajo la luz de la luna.


	11. Imanes

**One-shot basado de una u otra forma en:**

 ** _Despacito_** **–** **Luis Fonsi ft. Daddy Yankee & Justin Bieber**

'

* * *

'

 **Capítulo 11:** ** _Imanes_**

'

Cuando Malfoy abandonó la mazmorra con fastidio, aguardó.

Cuando Greengrass y Nott le siguieron poco después, seguros de que nadie los veía, también.

Finalmente, cuando la vio bailando sola es que cobró valor para acercársele, aunque no sin antes darle un buen trago a la botella más próxima.

Ella no fingió no verlo venir. Lo miró con detenimiento. Sus labios delicados se torcieron en una sonrisa maliciosa.

Justin se supo presa. Sin embargo, no entendía por qué ella decidía jugar en primer lugar. ¿Y si alguien reparaba en ellos?

Pero a ella no parecía importarle.

Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, bailaban pegados como imanes, sus rostros tan peligrosamente cerca. Pansy rozó su nariz con la suya y rio por los bajo. Justin sabía que seguramente tenía la cara de un rojo encendido.

Ella tomó su mano y él sintió un escalofrío.

Lo arrastró entre la gente y salieron de la mazmorra. Pansy lo llevaba con decisión y Justin se dejaba llevar, enajenado.

Sin comprender bien cómo, se halló poco después con ella en un apretado armario de escobas, donde la oscuridad los protegía a ambos de lo que pensaban hacer.

Nuevamente se movían como imanes y Justin sentía como si estuviera perdiendo el juicio del todo. Como si Pansy estuviera absorbiendo con su piel, con sus labios, cada vestigio de pensamiento coherente dentro de su cabeza.

No le importaba. Se sentía fascinado por perderse en el ritmo que ella marcaba.

Sentía como si le faltara el aire. Intentó inspirar con fuerza, pero sus pulmones seguían vacíos.

Lo intentó de nuevo y despertó bruscamente.

Se hallaba en su cama, en el dormitorio que compartía con sus compañeros de clase de Hufflepuff, que dormían. El alba apenas despuntaba.

Merlín. Había sido sólo un sueño.

Se frotó la nuca, confundido. Se sentía tan extraño.

Un atisbo de duda cosquilleó en el fondo de su mente.


	12. Distracción

**One-shot basado de una u otra forma en:**

 ** _Perro fiel_** **–** **Shakira ft. Maluma**

'

* * *

'

 **Capítulo 12:** ** _Distracción_**

'

Pansy tamborileaba sus dedos sobre la superficie del escritorio que compartía con Daphne. Suspiró con hastío.

Todavía recordaba con claridad su primera clase de Runas Antiguas, en tercer año. Por tan sólo un momento, había imaginado que sería menos tediosa de lo que sonaba. Se había equivocado.

Como aquel primer día, Daphne, a su lado, estaba inclinada sobre su pergamino, traduciendo muy concentrada. Y como de costumbre, ella seguramente optaría por soñar despierta hasta que terminara la clase, enfocada en ignorar lo más posible la voz de la profesora Babbling. Total, siempre había contando con la paciente ayuda de Daphne para aprobar con la mínima nota necesaria.

No pudo más que ponerse a pensar en todas las cosas que habían cambiado en tres años. Quiso reír al recordar en los chicos con los que fantaseaba cuando tenía trece años. Tan diferentes a quienes habían terminado pasando por su vida con el correr del tiempo. Excepto por uno, claro.

Siempre volvía a él.

Pero en cuanto a los otros, uno en particular regresaba a su mente en aquel momento. Había sido su principal distracción durante sus primeras clases de Runas Antiguas. En el presente le daba mucha vergüenza acordarse de él, pero también le hacía gracia el rol que le había asignado en sus fantasías.

Se trataba de Percy Weasley, el insufrible prefecto. El de una familia de traidores a la sangre. El alto y delgado pelirrojo con el rostro surcado de adorables pecas. Con sus estúpidos lentes que le quedaban tan bien. El pomposo, rígido, arrogante y maldito Premio Anual de Gryffindor. El chupamedias amante de las reglas. ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado a ella marcarle sus propias reglas!

Número uno: quítale diez, no, cincuenta, no, cien, o mejor, ¡quinientos! puntos a tu estúpida casa.

Número dos: ¿Penelope Clearwater? ¿En serio?

Número tres: si le dices a alguien te tiraré de la torre de Astronomía.

Número cuatro: harás _todo lo que yo te diga_.

Cuando llegaba a ese punto una parte recóndita de ella ronroneaba.

Él hubiera sido atento, cariñoso, detallista. ¿O no? Ella hubiera disfrutado tanto jugar con él. Te quiero, no te quiero, hoy no, mañana tampoco, pero tú aguarda y verás. Sírveme y verás. Se hubiera deleitado viéndolo volverse loco con la espera, confundiéndolo adrede, y habría logrado que se llevara el secreto a la tumba.

Pansy sacudió la cabeza. Merlín, ¿qué cosas andaba pensando a esa edad?

—¿Pansy? —susurró Daphne, a su lado—. ¿En qué piensas?

Pansy se ruborizó.

—En... ¿runas?

Daphne contuvo la risa y volvió la vista su pergamino.

Pansy hizo una mueca, nuevamente absorta, y mordisqueó su lápiz. Tal vez algún día se sacara las ganas, así su mente no volvía en momentos inoportunos a distracciones tontas del pasado.

No sería la primera vez que hacía algo así.


	13. Retratos

**One-shots basados de una u otra forma en:**

 **1) _El farsante_ – Romeo Santos ft. Ozuna**

 **2) _Sola_ – Becky G**

 **3) _Me llamas_ – PISO 21**

'

* * *

'

 **Capítulo 13: _Retratos_**

'

* * *

 **1**

* * *

Bajo el brillo del sol, pantalones y mangas arremangados, Pansy y Draco descansaban a la orilla del lago, con los pies sumergidos en el agua, fresca y cristalina.

Pansy tenía el cabello recogido en un desordenado rodete, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. Una media sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

Draco miraba en dirección al lago, sus ojos grises destellando con el reflejo de la luz sobre el mismo. Tenía una mano apoyada sobre el césped y el otro brazo apoyado sobre una de sus rodillas.

Pansy abrió los ojos y lo miró. Se dejó caer sobre su espalda y puso sus manos sobre su estómago. Respiró de forma apacible.

'

Abrió los ojos. Era un día nublado. Seguía en la misma posición que antes, sólo que estaba vez no hacía calor, una brisa le había puesto la piel de gallina y no había nadie a su lado.

Sus pies descalzos seguían en el agua.

Sus ojos oscuros estaban llenos de nubes. Los cerró.

'

Su reflejo en el ovalado y ornamentado espejo de pared frente a ella le devolvía una mirada vacía. Pansy examinaba su propio rostro con detenimiento. Se llevó los dedos a los labios, que resaltaban por lo rosados en contraste a su pálida piel, y los recorrió con la yema de su dedo medio. Se detuvo cerca de la comisura y de manera distraída comenzó a arrancarse pedacitos de labio.

Draco se asomó y apoyó su mentón sobre su hombro, con una expresión seria. Se miraron a través del espejo. Pansy dio una pequeña sacudida a su hombro y Draco se apartó.

Su labio sangraba apenas.

Con la cabeza en alto, lo dejó sólo en el reflejo.

'

El traqueteo constante del tren resultaba arrullador. Draco reposaba su cabeza sobre el regazo de Pansy, que le acariciaba el cabello rubio platinado con suavidad y sonreía complacida.

'

El fuego de la sala común crepitaba en el silencio de la noche. Era la única fuente de luz sobre el rostro de Pansy, sentada sobre uno de los sillones negros, con los pies sobre ellos, abrazándose las piernas y con la mirada perdida en las llamas. Tenía todo el espacio para ella sola.

Se volteó al oír a alguien llegar y descubrió a Draco junto al pasadizo de entrada. Lo miró fijamente, sin decir nada, con un nudo en la garganta.

Él avanzó unos pasos hacia ella. Abrió la boca pero no le salió decir nada. Al igual que las últimas semanas, tenía ojeras bajo los ojos.

Pansy se levantó y fue hacia él. Se detuvo y vaciló. Levantó una mano y le acarició apenas una mejilla con el dorso. Bajó por su cuello y la apoyó sobre su hombro, mirándolo a los ojos. Con la yema de su dedo índice y su pulgar levantó algo de su fino sweater. Lo alzó y examinó mejor. Un largo cabello pelirrojo.

Lo dejó caer a un lado, frunciendo apenas los labios. Cerró los ojos.

'

* * *

 **2**

* * *

Abrió los ojos. Daphne estaba parada junto a su cama, ya que entre sus camas había un pequeño espejo de pared que estaba usando para maquillarse. Se sentía zombie tras una siesta demasiado prolongada. Sus otras compañeras también se estaban terminando de preparar.

Se llevó las manos a la cara. Cuando las retiró, todas estaban ya saliendo de la habitación. Daphne era la última, y la miró de soslayo con un gesto de preocupación antes de seguir al resto.

Se quedó sola, acostada boca arriba. Lentamente se hizo un ovillo y se le escapó una lágrima.

'

Pansy cruzó la sala común a toda prisa y alcanzó a Daphne, que sonrió al verla. Se había peinado un poco y tenía una blusa más bonita que antes. Atravesaron el pasadizo juntas.

'

La mazmorra de siempre. Los colores de siempre, distintos.

Pansy bailaba ligera de pies y de risa, todavía con una sombra de dolor en los ojos.

Blaise y Nott se acercaron a donde estaban ellas y Daphne les rehuyó, con una expresión entre fastidiada y traviesa.

Draco observaba serio desde una esquina. Pansy no lo notó.

Dijo algo a Nott, inaudible bajo la música ensordecedora, y él se encogió de hombros y asintió. Pansy se colocó detrás de él y dio un salto. Él entrelazó las piernas de ella con sus brazos y ella se agarró de sus hombros. Pansy le hizo un gesto a Blaise, que le pasó, un poco a regañadientes, la botella de vodka de fuego que tenía en la mano.

Momentos después, los tres gritaban la letra de la canción de rock que sonaba a todo volumen.

'

* * *

 **3**

* * *

En un corredor oscuro de las mazmorras Pansy y Draco se besaban. Ella lo tomaba por la túnica. De improviso, lo apartó.

Desde la otra punta del mismo, Blaise no podía distinguir bien qué decían, pero sí que Pansy parecía al borde del llanto. Ella se alejó de Draco y fue en dirección a Blaise, quien se escondió detrás de un tapiz del corredor adyacente.

Malfoy no la siguió. Se perdió de vista en la dirección opuesta.

Pansy se detuvo junto al tapiz y comenzó a llorar de forma silenciosa. Lo último que le faltaba era que la descubriera Filch.

Con cautela, Blaise salió de detrás del tapiz. Ella lo vio y dudó un instante. A continuación lo abrazó con fuerza, con la cabeza contra su pecho. Él apoyó su mentón sobre la coronilla de Pansy y le acarició la espalda con delicadeza.

'

Otro par de pies descalzos ingresó al agua fría, junto a los de Pansy, que ahora estaba parada.

No se miraron, sino que siguieron con la mirada fija en las nubes sobre ellos, que cubrían todo el cielo y se movían lentamente.

Pansy se cruzó de brazos. Sintió cómo empezaba a lloviznar sobre ellos.

Miles de gotitas ínfimas que bailaban una fracción de segundo sobre la superficie del lago.

Se volteó hacia él, quien se inclinó hacia ella.

El roce de los labios de Blaise se sintió dulce en los suyos, heridos.


	14. Tira y afloje

**One-shots basados de una u otra forma en:**

 **1) _Darte un beso_ – Prince Royce**

 **2) _Propuesta indecente_ – Romeo Santos**

'

* * *

'

 **Capítulo 14: _Tira y afloje_**

'

* * *

 **1**

* * *

Pansy iba sola.

Sin Draco. Sin Blaise. Sin Daphne.

Con miedo.

Draco no era el mismo, y no sólo en cuanto a su relación.

Lo había visto con atención; le temblaba el pulso. Tenía ojeras constantes y era el doble de pálido, si es que eso era posible. Se juntaba cada vez menos con el resto, sin confiar ni en Crabbe ni en Goyle como solía hacerlo. Se escabullía entre las sombras y en ocasiones lo había encontrado hablando solo en voz baja, absorto.

Ella escuchaba rumores, tanto dentro de la sala común como fuera de ella.

El que Voldemort hubiera vuelto era una realidad cada vez más tangible para todos ellos. Un hecho que se alzaba sobre ellos, amenazante, y parecía reclamarles silenciosamente " _Y tú, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto? ¿Qué harás cuando llegue tu momento?_ ".

¿Qué haría cuando llegara su momento?

Sus padres tenían ya invisibles collares de soga reposando sobre sus hombros. ¿Y ellos?

Pansy se frotó distraídamente el cuello.

Al acercarse al pasadizo de entrada de la sala común, disfrazado de pared de piedra como cualquier otra de las mazmorras, distinguió a Blaise, con su espalda apoyada y los brazos cruzados, hablando con Nott. Decidió dar un rodeo para evitarlos, pero Blaise la llegó a ver. Se excusó con su amigo y a paso ágil la alcanzó.

Tras la fachada seria que él procuraba mantener se le escapaban pequeños gestos que delataban su preocupación.

Pansy se frenó y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué?

Blaise hizo una pausa.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —respondió ella, cortante.

—¿Por qué...? —comenzó él, pero no supo cómo continuar—. ¿Se trata de Malfoy?

—No. ¿Qué te importa, de todas maneras?

Se sostuvieron la mirada. Todavía podían ver la llovizna reflejada en los ojos oscuros del otro.

—Mira —dijo Pansy por lo bajo—, no tengo ningún problema contigo. En principio. Tampoco niego lo que pasó. Simplemente... no somos nada.

Blaise parpadeó rápido un par de veces.

—No. No lo somos.

Pansy rehuyó su mirada y frunció los labios. Blaise suspiró, irritado.

—En todo caso... si necesitas algo, dime.

Pansy resopló.

—Wow. Muy Hufflepuff de tu parte, Zabini.

Blaise alzó una ceja y pretendió ofenderse ligeramente. Sabía que Pansy jugaba con él.

—Como quieras —replicó. Se inclinó apenas hacia ella.

Pansy se volteó y se alejó. Blaise la observó hasta que se perdió de vista y suspiró. Se regresó con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha, perdido en sus pensamientos.

'

* * *

 **2**

* * *

Estaba cansada de la mazmorra a la cual seguía volviendo por inercia cada sábado. Sin embargo, no podía negarse lo bien que le hacía bailar junto a Daphne, pretender que no le iba a ir mal en sus exámenes finales por no poder concentrarse, o que afuera no se estaba gestando una tormenta que prometía ahogarlos a todos.

Aunque quizás su preocupación más inocua y urgente era Blaise, que cada vez más ponía a prueba su paciencia. Había descubierto hasta qué punto jugaba con él y había aceptado el desafío. Pero ella ya no quería jugar. Y el tira y afloje por el control era algo que ella ya había pasado y no le apetecía repetir. Menos con alguien tan cercano a _él_.

Blaise no podría haber leído peor las circunstancias. Para él, el peligro real era algo reservado para un futuro que se le hacía lejano, y el que le interesaba era el que Pansy le suponía. Ella no era amor; era una aventura, un riesgo a tomar, un reto que su ego le rogaba vencer.

Y de todas formas ella sentía la tentación. Zabini era indiscutiblemente seductor. Todo él presentaba una propuesta que le atraía tanto; dejar de preocuparse por las dos personas que más ocupaban su mente, por los exámenes, por la amenazante soga que reptaba como una serpiente tratando de alcanzar sus cuellos. Perderse como aquella tarde junto al lago, con las gotitas frescas sobre su piel y unos labios suaves sobre los suyos.

Pero Blaise no quería pedir permiso. En su cabeza, la situación seguía en la dimensión del juego. Se abrió paso entre los demás estudiantes hasta llegar a Daphne, a quien hizo esfuerzo para no mirar, y Pansy, a quien rodeó con sus brazos desde atrás.

Pansy reconoció el abrazo y se dejó envolver un par de segundos.

—Se qué hay alguien más —susurró él en su oído—. Pero no me importa quién sea él —le besó el cuello—, yo...

Pansy se sacudió para apartarlo. Se volteó, entrecerró los ojos e hizo una mueca. Enfocó los ojos en un punto detrás de Blaise y se le escapó una ínfima sonrisa. Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, le dio un fuerte empujón que le hizo perder el equilibrio por completo.

—¡EY! —exclamó Ginny Weasley, contra quien él había caído—. ¿Y a ti qué mierda te pasa?

Momentos después, Pansy y Daphne huían de la escena tomadas de la mano, mientras a sus espaldas Blaise Zabini combatía unos murciélagos de moco que le atacaban el rostro.

Ambas sabían que habían sacado todo lo que podían de las fiestas en la mazmorra escondida y ya no tenían planes de volver.

Ahora sólo se dirigían juntas hacia adelante. Hacia la tormenta.


	15. Búsqueda

**One-shot basado de una u otra forma en:**

 ** _Me enamoré_** **–** **Shakira**

'

* * *

'

 **Capítulo 15:** ** _Búsqueda_**

'

Un frío mar acariciaba los bordes de los acantilados que lo lindaban. Un viento helado y salino recorría el aire a sus anchas. Algunas flores de lavanda estaban desperdigadas sobre las cimas de los acantilados. El cielo lucía gris, sin sol visible, sólo una eterna capa de nubes que se entremezclaban con una hilera de humo negro que escalaba las alturas con lentitud.

Antaño, coronaba solitaria uno de los acantilados una bella casita campestre, con algunas de sus paredes exteriores incrustadas de caracoles.

En ese momento eran la fuente del humo negro las llamas que la devoraban.

'

'

La taberna del pueblo se hallaba en la penumbra, apenas iluminada por un par de antorchas en las paredes. No era muy frecuentada tan entrada la noche, y los pocos que quedaban evitaban cruzar miradas con cualquiera que no fuera el tabernero o la persona que los acompañara.

Theodore Nott había venido solo. Esperaba sentado junto a la barra la llegada de alguien que, sospechaba, nunca llegaría. Llevaba una larga túnica oscura, y por debajo de la capucha que caía sobre su frente observaba atento el movimiento dentro del espacio.

El tabernero secaba unos vasos, aburrido. En una esquina, dos hombres con los rostros tapados conversaban por lo bajo con seriedad. En una mesa cerca de la puerta del baño, tres hombres bebían su sexta ronda y reían, pero incluso ellos controlaban el volumen de su voz. En otra mesa, junto a una ventana a través de la cual no se veía nada en la oscuridad, una figura alta y delgada, como él envuelta en una capa, sólo que gris, aguardaba. Sobre la barra había alguien más, un joven medio achispado que venía mirándolo hace rato.

—¿Disculpa? —dijo—. Sí, tú, el de la capucha.

Nott alzó la vista en su dirección con cautela.

—¿Te conozco de algún lado? —preguntó el joven, risueño—. ¡Disculpa que te moleste! Es que andaba aburrido, mis amigos me dejaron colgado. ¡Y no puedo parar de pensar que de alguna parte me suenas!

—No lo creo —replicó Nott.

—¿Seguro? Nunca olvido un rostro, vamos. Me voy a volver loco si no puedo recordar de dónde te ubico.

—En serio, me estás confundiendo con alguien más.

—Si tú lo dices —el joven lucía decepcionado—. Mira, no debes ser mucho más grande que yo... ¿cuántos tienes? ¿Como veintisiete? ¡Hasta puede que hayamos ido a la misma escuela!

—No fui en este país —masculló Nott, ideando mil formas de sacárselo de encima por segundo, sin poder decidirse por una sola.

—¡Pero mira qué casualidad! Yo tampoco —el joven entrecerró los ojos, en una mueca pensativa—. ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a unos chicos que iban unos años más arriba que yo. Eran como los populares, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

—No —respondió Nott, cortante—. Estoy esperando a alguien que debería llegar en cualquier momento. Y me gustaría esperarle solo.

El joven le hizo caso omiso.

—Había algo acerca de estos chicos... eran diferentes al resto. Algunos de ellos tenían tatuajes, ¿puedes creer? Tan jóvenes.

Hizo una pausa.

—¿Tú tienes algún tatuaje?

Nott le clavó la mirada. El muchacho hizo una mueca maliciosa. Un instante después, lo apuntaba con su varita.

— _Desma-!_

— _Reducto!_ —se le adelantó otra voz. Un haz de luz rozó su coronilla y reventó el estante lleno de vasos y botellas junto a la barra. El joven desconocido y Nott, que ya tenía su varita en alto, se cubrieron las cabezas de la lluvia de vidrios.

Parada junto a la mesa de la ventana estaba la figura de la capa gris, apuntándoles con la varita. Tanto él como Nott hicieron un amago de bajar sus varitas. Los tres hombres amigos corrieron a esconderse detrás de la barra, junto con el tabernero. Entonces, los dos hombres encapuchados de la esquina se levantaron con brusquedad, apartando su mesa, varitas en alto. La figura se dio vuelta hacia ellos y el joven aprovechó para levantar la varita contra ella. Nott se le adelantó.

— _Incarcerous!_ —exclamó, y el joven quedó apresado en el suelo por sogas que ataron sus extremidades mientras lo insultaba entre chillidos.

—¡A él! ¡A él! ¡A él! —gritaba. Pero sus amigotes estaban ocupados.

Se batían a duelo abierto con la figura gris, que con suma agilidad los contenía a ambos a la vez. Hechizos volaban a diestra y siniestra, rompiendo cada vez más de la taberna. Nott corrió a unírsele.

Los otros dos notaron que a él se le dificultaba más seguirles el ritmo y enfocaron la mayor parte de su energía en ocuparse de él primero, con lo cual la figura gris se distrajo ocupándose de protegerlo a él también de los maleficios que le echaban sin pausa.

— _Crucio!_ —vociferó de improviso uno de los tipos. Le acertó a la figura gris, que cayó al suelo, gritando de dolor, mientras él no dejaba de apuntarle, sosteniendo la maldición. Nott quiso ayudarle, pero apenas podía con el tipo que sin piedad trataba de hacerle correr la misma suerte.

Tras unos momentos la figura comenzó a incorporarse, a pesar de seguir bajo el maleficio cruciatus. El hombre que se lo echaba lucía absolutamente perplejo. La capucha gris se le había caído hacia atrás.

—Pero cómo...

—He pasado _peog_ —murmuró Fleur Delacour, con un brillo asesino en los ojos—. _Oppugno!_

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, los dos tipos se vieron atacados por una lluvia redirigida de botellas cortadas. Nott observaba con los ojos como platos.

—Delacour... —dijo, mirándola.

Ella no suavizó su expresión. Tampoco bajó su varita.

— _Petrificus Totalus!_

Nott cayó duro como una piedra en el polvoriento piso de madera. Fleur se alejó unos metros y la oyó desmemorizar a los muggles escondidos tras la barra. Luego volvió, se inclinó sobre él y lo tomó con fuerza por el cuello de la túnica.

Un segundo después, habían desaparecido.

'

Cuando Nott recuperó la movilidad de sus miembros siguió si poder moverse, ya que Fleur había aprovechado para atarlo a una silla. Se encontraban refugiados en lo que parecía ser un sótano abandonado, pero más allá de eso, Nott no tenía forma de saber a dónde lo había llevado.

—¡Ey! ¡Desátame!

—¿ _Cgees_ que te até sólo _paga soltagte_ apenas me lo _pidiegas_ , Nott? —se mofó ella. Colocó una silla delante de él y se sentó, todavía con la varita en la mano. Nott se preguntó dónde tendría escondida la suya.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó él.

—¿No es obvio? _Guespuestas_.

—No sé nada.

El brillo peligroso volvió a la mirada de Fleur.

—No te _cgeo_ nada.

Nott escrutó la expresión desesperada de su interlocutora.

—No pensarás que estoy con ellos, ¿verdad?

—No sé con quiénes estás —replicó ella.

—Con ellos no, claramente —masculló él—. Ni por un momento.

Fleur sacó un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo. Nott resopló.

—Veritaserum.

—En efecto —dijo ella—. _Ahoga_ , ¿de la mala _manega_ o...?

—Ya dámelo, no tengo nada que ocultar.

Con delicadeza, ella le acercó el frasco a los labios y lo inclinó para que el líquido cayera. Nott tragó visiblemente, enseñándole el cuello.

—Al _gano_. ¿Qué sabes del incendio? —preguntó ella con avidez.

Nott se tomó un momento para contestar.

—¿El de la casa en el acantilado?

—Sí.

—Poco y nada.

—Sé más específico —urgió ella, amenazante.

—Sé que pasó hace como seis meses. Sé que fue provocado.

— _Pog_ supuesto. ¿ _Pog_ quién?

—Eso no lo sé.

Fleur se levantó de improviso, echando su silla hacia atrás, y gritó de la frustración.

—¡No te _cgeo_!

—Sin embargo, deberías. Tomé veritaserum, ¿o no? —dijo Nott.

—¡Me _dijegon_ que tú sabías!

—¿Quién?

—¿Y a ti qué? —Fleur dio vueltas en el lugar—. ¿Qué sabes de Bill?

—¿Bill? ¿Weasley?

—¡Sí, Bill Weasley, pedazo de _alcognoque_!

—Sólo lo que oí en rumores. Aparentemente, tenía un blanco en su espalda.

Fleur lo miró, esperando a que prosiguiera.

—Aparentemente, _ellos_ lo querían muerto.

A Fleur le tembló la mano.

—¿Sabes quién da las _ógdenes_? —inquirió. Nott vaciló—. ¡¿Quién da las _ógdenes_?! —repitió ella con el rostro distorsionado en una mueca de dolor.

Nott sintió una punzada en el estómago.

—No lo sé.

Fleur se derrumbó nuevamente en la silla, con los ojos vidriosos. Nott carraspeó, incómodo.

—Lo siento.

Fleur lo miró escéptica.

—¿Lo sientes? —repitió, con un tono que rozaba la burla—. Lo sientes —resopló y se llevó las manos a la cara, tratando de calmar su respiración agitada.

—Delacour... —comenzó él—. Te juro que esta vez no tengo nada que ver con lo que está pasando. Menos que cuando era apenas un adolescente. Esta vez, no somos nosotros.

—¿ _Nosotgos_? ¿ _Nosotgos_ los _mogtífagos_?

—Nosotros los hijos de. Nosotros que también quedamos atrapados en medio de una guerra de mierda que nunca quisimos, con roles que nunca pedimos, obligados a tomar elecciones que nunca fueron nuestras —explicó él, impasible.

Fleur miró el suelo, pensativa.

—Me costó mucho _localizagte_.

Nott aguardó. Fleur alzó la vista y lo miró.

—No puedo _dejagte_ _ig_.

—Merlín, ¿es broma? —dijo Nott, indignado.

—Muchos no saben que no estás con _ellos_ —informó Fleur—. Y yo... por _ahoga_... te _cgeo_. Y te necesito.

Nott la miró extrañado.

—Necesito a alguien que pueda _infiltgagse_ , aunque sea apenas. Necesito _infogmación_. Necesito...

—...respuestas —completó Nott. Fleur asintió con lentitud.

Nott se lo pensó unos momentos. Después de todo, no tenía a dónde más ir. Y por la expresión que tenía ella, hubiera jurado que tampoco tenía un lugar al que llamara _hogar_. Seguramente no descansaría hasta que no haber obtenido todas las piezas del rompecabezas que la atormentaba.

Esta podía ser una oportunidad para él también, pensó. No quería jugar al héroe, no como otros que conocía. Pero era la oportunidad perfecta para limpiar su nombre, reivindicarse y, quizás, tener una vida mejor cuando todo hubiera terminado. Tal vez incluso podría contribuir a que toda esa mierda llegara a su fin más pronto.

—Me sumo —declaró.

—No te estaba dando la opción —comentó Fleur.

Nott se encogió de hombros como pudo.

'

'

Así comenzaron las aventuras entre los dos improbables compañeros de misión.

La mayoría de las veces no tenían más que conseguir escabullirse donde nadie los había invitado, y Nott hacía el trabajo de la actuación para el que tanto había sido educado desde niño. Sentía un tirón en las entrañas cada vez que tenía que pretender ser partidario de _ellos_ , y cada vez que tenía que ocultarse cuando Fleur se encontraba con alguna otra persona de la rebelión. No podían verlos juntos.

Sin embargo, siempre que estaban solos, estaban juntos. Poco a poco, algunas piezas iban cuadrando, lo cual en lugar de tranquilizar a Fleur acrecentaba el fuego en el interior de su pecho. Poco a poco, la preocupación que ella demostraba por su bienestar dejaba de ser sólo por lo que él representaba –la posibilidad de encontrar a los responsables de la muerte de su esposo–, sino más genuina aún. Nott lo sentía en cómo lo tomaba de la muñeca cada vez que había que correr o desaparecer. En los gestos de Fleur, endurecidos por el dolor, distinguía una nota de cariño.

Por su parte, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de interesarse por otra persona sólo por su belleza. Aunque no podía ignorar lo increíblemente hermosa que le parecía Fleur, no fue eso lo que hizo que comenzara a atraerle. Si tuviera que determinar el qué, se le haría difícil. ¿La cantidad de tiempo que pasaban solos? ¿La adrenalina de las experiencias cercanas a la muerte? ¿La preocupación verdadera que había despertado en ambos por el otro? ¿Los gestos suaves y delicados de su personalidad fuerte y decidida?

Posiblemente fuera el que tenían poco y nada que perder lo que los terminó acercando de forma definitiva. Fleur no sabía qué estaba pensando, pero tampoco quería saber. Sí sabía que esa noche en la taberna todo había cambiado para ambos, y que desde entonces sus caminos estaban más entrelazados de lo que quisieran admitir. Y que él era lo que andaba buscando, y no sólo en cuanto a su intrincado rompecabezas.

Que Merlín la juzgara por decidir lanzarse de lleno en los ojos de Theodore Nott, por dormirse abrazados tras otra noche de estar a punto de reencontrarse con Bill.

En tanto estuvieran juntos, sentiría como que todo su plan estaba resultando.

Por más que fuera una simple ilusión.


	16. Gris

**One-shots basados de una u otra forma en:**

 **1)** ** _Criminal_** **– Natti Natasha**

 **2)** ** _El malo_** **– Romeo Santos**

'

* * *

'

 **Capítulo 16:** ** _Gris_**

'

* * *

 **1**

* * *

Está sentado en el borde de su cama, con los brazos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza gacha. Aparte de él, la casa está vacía, como lo ha estado los últimos meses.

Hace un esfuerzo para incorporarse y abre las puertas del placard. Rebusca un poco, encuentra una túnica oscura y la saca, junto con otras prendas. Con lentitud se quita la ropa de dormir y se viste.

Todavía piensa en él, en todo lo que dejó por estar con él, en lo rápido que terminó lo suyo. En la casa vacía en la que vive por haber estado con él.

Una pequeña parte de él se arrepiente, porque sabe que hizo daño a quien amaba. Otra parte de él se siente vacía porque Theodore ya no está.

Todos los días no puede evitar preguntarse dónde estará. Si estará bien. Si ya se habrá metido en el aprieto que seguramente termine con su vida.

Lo intentó de varias formas, pero no lo puede ubicar, ni contactar. Nadie a quien haya podido preguntarle como si de alguna misión se tratara sabe qué ha sido de él.

Ya vestido, toma su varita de su mesa de luz y se la guarda. Evita mirarse en el espejo; sabe que su cabello azabache está revuelto sin remedio, que sus lentes están un poco torcidos. Se sacude la túnica con las manos y descubre un fino cabello pelirrojo.

Suspira con pesadez.

Se dirige hacia la chimenea y toma un jarro con tapa. Lo abre y saca un puñado de polvos de él.

Sacrificó tanto por alguien que llegó, robó una parte de él y se esfumó sin más explicaciones. Dio tantas vueltas para salvarlo del pozo en el que se estaba hundiendo para que luego Nott lo dejara a él ahogándose en el suyo.

Lanza los polvos flu al fuego de la chimenea y se para en las llamas, que se han tornado verde esmeralda. En un segundo, el fuego lo devora.

Se había dejado llevar completamente.

Pero había amado cada instante.

'

* * *

 **2**

* * *

Siente la mente dañada, porque vuelve una y otra vez a los momentos que pasaron juntos.

Cada noche duerme con las mismas dudas, la misma culpa, atormentándolo.

Theodore le falló, pero sólo quiere volver a él.

Tan opuesto a él, tan gris.

Una parte de él resopla. Sabe que Nott hubiera dicho que Harry también era gris.

Quizás por eso supo cómo vencer sus barreras, cómo conquistarlo, cómo erizarle la piel. Cómo y dónde besarlo para tomar control sobre su ser.

Y cada mentira a Ginny le había dolido en su propia carne, pero cuánto había compensado lo otro.

Él era uno de los buenos, ¿cómo había terminado atrapado en los labios de alguien que no?

Hace fuerza para recordar, ¿habría estado bajo los efectos de Amortentia? Porque si no, le cuesta tanto explicarse cómo acabó en esa situación.

Le es tan peligroso regresar a esos momentos cuando está de misión. ¿Cómo se sentiría si terminara en San Mungo, o peor, por estar fantaseando con su propia condena?

'

Incluso cuando todo estalló, sentía que ya no tenía mucho que perder, porque ya se lo habían robado, o ya lo había entregado voluntariamente.

Estaba agotado, pero también estaba listo.

Con suerte volvería a cruzárselo alguna vez.

Con suerte, sería él su fin y nadie más.


	17. Hannah

**One-shots basados de una u otra forma en:**

 **1)** ** _Eres mía_** **– Romeo Santos**

 **2)** ** _Paradinha_** **– Anitta**

'

* * *

'

 **Capítulo 17:** ** _Hannah_**

'

* * *

 **1**

* * *

Anthony Goldstein sostenía su mejilla con una mano, su codo apoyado en la mesa, y tenía una expresión de intriga.

—¿Me recuerdas, otra vez, cómo fue que terminaste con Zacharias?

Hannah Abbott levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

—¿Por qué quieres saber?

Anthony se encogió de hombros.

—Es que me parece un idiota.

Hannah lo miró sin decir nada. Susan llegó y se sentó a su lado en la mesa.

—Ugh, Madame Pince está insoportable hoy —se quejó. Apoyó tres libros y un pergamino enrollado junto al libro de Hannah—. Tengo tanta tarea que hacer que no sé ni por dónde comenzar. Ah, ¡hola, Anthony! ¿Y Terry y Michael?

—No lo sé. Últimamente me cuesta cada vez más encontrarlos. ¿Creen que me estén evitando? —respondió Anthony. Tenía un pergamino a medio completar abandonado delante suyo.

—Ay, ni idea. ¿Por qué harían eso? —preguntó Susan. Hannah seguía mirándolo en silencio.

—Quién sabe... se han estado comportando de forma rara. En fin, ¿Hannah? ¿Decías?

—No te estaba diciendo nada —contestó Hannah, seca.

Anthony hizo una mueca y Susan miró para otro lado con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Susan de repente—. Me olvidé del libro para Pociones. Ugh, ya vuelvo.

Hannah y Anthony volvieron a quedar solos en su extremo de la mesa.

—Hannah... —empezó él. Ella le rehuyó la mirada—. ¿En serio es mejor que yo?

—Es menos irritante.

—Vamos, Hannah. Es un pelmazo aburrido. No sé qué le puedas llegar a ver.

—Y yo no sé por qué te metes. Déjalo de una vez.

Anthony resopló.

—Podría decirte lo mismo.

Hannah cerró su libro con fuerza, ruborizada.

—La otra vez a Marietta se le escapó algo muy interesante —comentó él—. Aparentemente, a _Zach_ —remarcó el apodo con tono burlón— no le gusta que seamos amigos. ¡Está celoso!

—No es cierto —lo contradijo Hannah, pero sin mucha convicción. Frunció más el ceño—. Tú eres el que está celoso.

Tomó su libro, se levantó y se encaminó hacia la entrada de la biblioteca. Anthony la siguió.

Susan volvió con su cuarto libro y se sentó. Suspiró.

—¿Chicos...? —preguntó, perpleja, frente a la mesa vacía.

'

Anthony alcanzó a Hannah, que iba con prisa, en un corredor no muy lejano a la biblioteca. La tomó del brazo para detenerla.

—¿Sabes qué? Sí, estoy celoso —admitió, con un dejo de arrogancia—. Él no te merece.

—¡Y quién... quién eres tú para decidir eso! —balbuceó Hannah.

—¡Yo te conozco! Sé lo mucho que vales —dijo, bajando la voz. Le hizo una caricia suave en el mentón. Hannah seguía con el ceño fruncido—. Tienes un fuego adentro tuyo y él... es un aguafiestas.

Hannah sacudió el brazo y se soltó. Lo miró con tristeza.

Anthony se inclinó hacia ella.

—Vuelve conmigo, Hannah —susurró—. Sé mía —agregó, y acercó sus labios a los de ella.

Hannah vaciló un instante y apartó su rostro. Insistente, Anthony volvió a buscar sus labios.

Un momento después, Hannah tenía su varita entre ellos dos.

—¡Basta, Anthony! —chilló—. ¡O... o te embrujaré!

Anthony retrocedió unos pasos y la miró, escéptico.

—Sólo... déjame en paz —pidió ella.

Anthony frunció el ceño.

'

Susan apuró el paso, llamando a su amiga.

—¿Hannah? ¿Dónde...?

Se frenó en seco al alcanzar el corredor donde estaban sus amigos. Hannah avanzaba en su dirección, con una expresión que resultaba una extraña mezcla entre la culpa y la satisfacción. A sus espaldas, Anthony combatía a los puñetazos murciélagos de moco que le atacaban la cara. Susan quedó boquiabierta.

—Déjame adivinar. ¿Ginny Weasley?

—Sí —respondió Hannah. Comenzaron a alejarse juntas, tomadas del brazo—. ¡Es tan buena conmigo! Tal vez le pida que también me ayude con mi maldición reductora.

—No es mala idea —convino Susan, sonriendo.

'

'

* * *

 **2**

* * *

Hannah estaba sentada con las piernas sobre el respaldo del sillón y el cabello colgando. Miraba hacia el techo, pensativa. Susan estaba a su lado, recostada panza abajo en el piso, escribiendo un ensayo.

—¿Su?

—¿Dime?

—¿No hay nadie más en la sala común, no? Me da flojera moverme de esta posición.

Susan miró a su alrededor.

—Zona libre.

—Bien. ¿A ti te parece lindo Justin?

Susan la miró, con una ceja alzada.

—No lo sé. Supongo que no está mal. ¿Y a ti?

Hannah se mordió apenas el labio.

—Creo que sí.

Susan aguardó a que continuara, pero Hannah no dijo más.

—¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto? —preguntó, mientras trataba de arreglar un borrón de tinta que había en su pergamino.

—Debería, ¿no?

—Como quieras, Hannah —dijo Susan entre risas—. Depende de qué quieras que pase. Yo diría que mejor te eches el lance.

Hannah se perdió en sus pensamientos. Susan la miró unos segundos y prosiguió con su ensayo.

'

Esa noche la sala común no tardó en vaciarse. Era día de semana de la época más cargada de exámenes y tarea, por lo que cuando los estudiantes de Hufflepuff no estaban terminando con alguna entrega, estaban durmiendo (o al menos la mayoría).

Hannah ya había terminado con lo suyo hacía rato pero todavía no quería subir a su habitación. Justin estaba con Ernie estudiando en el otro extremo de la sala y quería aguardar porque, con suerte, podría llegar a poder estar a solas con Justin.

Cuando finalmente sucedió que Ernie se despidió temprano, Hannah se dio cuenta de que no tenía planeado qué hacer. ¿Simplemente se le acercaba a hablar o cómo? Qué difícil era hablar con un amigo cuando te pasabas gran parte del día fantaseando con acostarte con él.

Tras vacilar unos instantes, se animó a acercarse y sentarse en el sillón junto a él.

—¡Hola, Hannah! —la saludó él, levantando la vista de su libro—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Uhm, bien —respondió ella, sonrosada—. ¿Tú?

—Sí, ya casi terminaba con este capítulo. El examen de mañana de Binns va a ser una pesadilla, según oí —comentó, sacudiéndose el cabello de forma distraída—. ¿Tú ya terminaste de estudiar?

—Sí, yo... —Hannah se tildó mirándolo a los ojos embelesada.

—¿Hannah?

—Ay, al diablo —masculló, y arrojó sus brazos al cuello de Justin y le estampó un beso en la boca. Él tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Luego la abrazó con fuerza y con el impulso de ella cayó de costado sobre su espalda. Su libro se deslizó hasta el suelo.

Hannah estaba encantada. Justin parecía no entender del todo lo que estaba pasando, pero al menos lo disfrutaba.

Con ella sentada sobre él, siguieron besándose con entusiasmo y entre caricias mientras Hannah le desabotonaba la camisa. Cuando hubo terminado, acarició su pecho y le plantó besitos en el cuello que hicieron que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Acercó los labios a su oído.

—¿Justin?

—¿Sí? —susurró él.

—¿Te gusto?

Él sonrió.

—Por supuesto.

Hannah le plantó otro apasionado beso.

—Me alegro —susurró ella, con una sonrisita. A continuación, se levantó y se fue a su habitación.

Justin se quedó perplejo en el sillón, tal y como estaba. Sentía que todo le daba vueltas. Se quedó así hasta que oyó otra voz.

—¿Qué pasó, Justin? ¿Te entró calor? —dijo Ernie a unos metros del sillón, en ropa de dormir y con una sonrisa burlona.

Justin le revoleó un almohadón a la cara.


	18. Melodrama

**One-shots basados de una u otra forma en:**

 **1)** ** _Por un segundo_** **– Romeo Santos**

 **2)** ** _El perdedor_** **– Maluma**

 **3)** ** _Me rehúso_** **– Danny Ocean**

 **4)** ** _Felices los cuatro_** **– Maluma**

'

* * *

'

 **Capítulo 18:** ** _Melodrama_**

'

* * *

 **1**

* * *

Era una tarde de verano en La Madriguera. Diversos insectos llevaban una competencia de zumbidos en el exterior. Ginny se refugiaba en el fresco interior, semi acostada en un sillón junto a la ventana, a través de la cual se colaba un haz de sol dorado. Tenía una cuaderno grande delante de ella y, lápiz en mano, se inclinaba sobre él muy concentrada.

Cuando el verano se ponía insoportable, los hermanos Weasley tenían la costumbre de regresar a la casa de sus padres para pasar tiempo con ellos, entre ellos o, si podían esquivar al resto, solos. Ese fin de semana sólo estaban ella y George. Molly estaba afuera haciendo jardinería y Arthur todavía no volvía del trabajo. Harry tenía que terminar algo del papeleo (porque no todo era pura acción cuando se era auror) y luego podría sumárseles.

Mientras Ginny dibujaba, George estaba en la cocina tratando de preparar un pastel para sorprender a su madre, que no había andado sintiéndose de lo mejor esas últimas semanas. Tenía un libro de cocina abierto en la mesada donde estaba preparando una mezcla y cada menos de dos minutos –Ginny los tenía cronometrados– soltaba un improperio por lo bajo. A Molly le encantaría aunque le quedara horrible, pero eso no quitaba que igual quisiera intentar hacerlo lo mejor posible. A la vez, tomaba notas que pudieran servir para la preparación de unos nuevos pastelitos lacrimógenos (cómete uno y llora como si te hubieran metido una cebolla cruda entera en la nariz) que tenía en mente para Sortilegios Weasley.

Una lechuza se estroló contra la ventana y rompió la paz en la que estaban inmersos. Por un momento, sintieron como si hubieran vuelto al pasado y Errol estuviera todavía vivo, listo para estrolarse contra todo y todos.

Pero se trataba de otra lechuza, que Ginny no reconoció. Atado a una pata llevaba un sobre rojo. Ginny dejó su cuaderno a un lado y lo tomó.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? —exclamó. George rompió en carcajadas, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se asomó de la cocina. Ella arrojó el sobre con fuerza al piso, desde donde se elevó mágicamente hasta alcanzar casi la altura de George. Sin embargo, el "rostro" de la carta vociferadora se dirigía a Ginny. Carraspeó y empezó, con una voz lo más melosa imaginable.

— _Mi querida Ginny..._

George tenía cara de feliz Navidad. Ginny tenía cara de asco.

— _En primer lugar, discúlpame por enviar una vociferadora... quería que oyeras mi voz..._

—¿Quién es? —preguntó George. Ginny levantó los brazos, como diciendo "Ni puta idea".

— _Por lo que hice lo posible para apaciguar la magia de la carta... así no escucharás mi confesión a los gritos..._

De alguna forma, eso era peor. Ginny y George se miraron, perplejos.

— _Necesito saber si has podido olvidarme. De ser así, házmelo saber y podré aceptar mi derrota..._

—Ay, por Merlín, ¿cómo mierda hago que se calle? —preguntó Ginny.

— _Espero perdones mi imprudencia... sólo así podré superar mi duelo..._

—¿Quién es este pelmazo, Ginny? ¿Engañaste a Harry o algo?

—Ugh, no seas tarado. Creo que me suena su voz...

— _Me ahogo en mi soledad... en mis ilusiones de un futuro juntos... cuando oí que te casarás en agosto simplemente no pude contenerme..._

George se estaba ahogando. Ginny tenía la cara directamente distorsionada de la mueca de incredulidad que había puesto.

— _Mi lechuza lleva otra nota, tiene mi dirección... por favor, escríbeme... sé que todavía no es demasiado tarde..._

Ginny tomó la otra nota de la lechuza, una hoja de su cuaderno y el lápiz con el que había estado dibujando a toda prisa, inspirada.

— _Lo que siento por ti es suficiente para arriesgarme así por ti. Con la esperanza de que vuelvas a mis brazos, Michael..._

La carta se prendió fuego y sus cenizas cayeron sobre la alfombra.

George se aproximó a la carta que estaba redactando Ginny para leer por sobre su hombro.

—Ginny, la próxima vez que te vayas a casar, avisa... wow, ¿no te parece que es un poquito gráfico?

—Le voy a patear su melodramático trasero —replicó ella. Escribía furiosamente—. De dónde mierda habrá sacado que me voy a casar...

Michael Corner seguramente se hubiera puesto eufórico si le hubieran dicho que iba a recibir una detallada carta de Ginny diciéndole todo lo que le haría. Por supuesto, su sonrisa se hubiera disipado al darse cuenta de que sus palabras no iban por el lado sexual, sino más por el lado de una amenaza hecha y derecha.

Cuando Harry llegó, la lechuza se alejaba en la distancia con la nota de Ginny atada en una pata. En la cocina se daba el segundo round de George vs. Pastel. Ginny dibujaba como si nada. Harry se dejó caer en el piso junto al sillón, agotado. Apoyó su cabeza contra el brazo de Ginny y se lo besó. Ella sonrió y le besó la coronilla.

Atardecía sobre su paz.

'

'

* * *

 **2**

* * *

El café muggle en el que se encontraban era pequeño y estaba bien decorado. Ambos tenían un café delante suyo que apenas tocaban.

Ella estaba cruzaba de brazos, con una expresión impasible. Pero él la conocía. Podía leer el dolor y la furia en sus ojos castaños.

—No es lo mismo sin ti —susurró él. Ella apenas movió una ceja.

—No me digas.

—Lo siento muchísimo.

—Eso espero.

La tensión en el aire les daba la sensación de estar ahogándose.

Una camarera se les acercó y lo sintió también. Prefirió darse media vuelta y volverse por donde había venido.

—Es todo mi culpa —dijo él.

Ella asintió lentamente, sin desviar la mirada.

—Pero se terminó. Y nunca dejé de amarte. Entendería si no quisieras volver, pero si sí... —no pudo terminar la oración.

—No —respondió Ginny.

—¿Ya... ya hay alguien más? —preguntó él, temiendo la respuesta.

Nuevamente, ella asintió. Él la imitó y asintió una vez.

—Está bien —dijo, y su voz parecía estar a punto de quebrarse—. Mereces a alguien mejor.

Ella estiró sus manos por encima de la mesa y tomó las de Harry.

Perderla le era tan irreal, siendo que la tenía en carne y hueso frente a él, siendo que tocarla era tan real. Ella no había dejado de ser increíble un segundo y él había ido y lo había arruinado todo.

Harry se preguntaba si así se sentiría crear un Horrocrux, porque sentía el alma partida. Ella también. Y sabían que tardarían muchos meses más en comenzar a sanar.

También sabían que, separados sus caminos, igual a ambos sólo les quedaba seguir hacia adelante.

'

'

* * *

 **3**

* * *

Anthony lo tocó con un pie.

—¿Estás bien?

Michael estaba tirado en el suelo boca abajo en la sala común de Ravenclaw. Era pasada la medianoche, por lo cual nadie lo había molestado en un buen rato.

—Déjame en paz.

Anthony frunció los labios y alzó una ceja. Se encogió de brazos y siguió derecho hasta las habitaciones.

Michael siguió así durante otra media hora más.

Luego Anthony volvió a bajar.

—Lo siento, no puedo dormir. Me hace sentir culpable dejarte así.

Michael mufó. Anthony se sentó a su lado con las piernas cruzadas.

—Cuéntame.

—No.

—Cuéntame.

—No.

—Cuéntame.

—Está bien. Terry cortó conmigo.

—Ajá. ESPERA, ¿QUÉ?

—No podemos seguir siendo amigos. Es demasiado incómodo.

—Cómo que salían Michael explícate ahora mismo o me va a dar un...

—Y no sé cómo olvidarlo. Es decir, ¡compartimos cuarto!

—Comparten... ¡comparten cuarto! Merlín, o sea que...

—Nunca tuve la química que tenía con Terry con nadie más, Tony...

—O sea que ustedes...

—Tampoco quiero olvidarlo, ¿sabes? Pero tengo que aceptar que se terminó.

—¡¿Y esto cuándo empezó?!

—Tengo que desprenderme de lo que siento. Pero no quiero —dijo Michael, y comenzó a sollozar contra el piso.

Anthony lo miraba desesperado, sin entender nada ni saber qué hacer.

—A ver, a ver, a ver, explícame una cosita...

Michael se incorporó como puso y se arrastró hacia Anthony. Se aferró de su brazo y sollozó contra él.

—Michael, escúchame... —comenzó Anthony, pero se interrumpió al oír un carraspeo detrás suyo. Ambos se voltearon. Terry estaba en el pie de las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones. Evitaba mirarlos directamente.

Anthony se paró de golpe. Michael se dio la cara contra el suelo. Soltó un gruñido y se sentó.

—Yo... bueno... me voy —dijo Anthony, despilfarrando elocuencia.

Terry y Michael quedaron solos.

Terry fue hacia él y se arrodilló a su lado.

Durante un segundo, Michael creyó que había venido para decirle que mejor siguieran juntos. Pero luego comprendió que no.

Terry le acarició con suavidad la mejilla, mirándolo a los ojos. Se inclinó hacia él y sus labios se encontraron con la ternura de un beso de despedida.

Cuando se separó, Michael lo atrajo hacia sí desde la nuca para pedirle más, pero Terry se frenó. En su lugar también puso su mano en la nuca de Michael y apoyó su frente en la suya.

Se quedaron así un rato, sintiendo como si se estuvieran absorbiendo mutuamente. Michael sabía que eventualmente necesitaría desviar su mente hacia alguien más, o se volvería loco de extrañar el tacto de Terry. Sin embargo, nunca podría reemplazarlo.

Aunque pasara años pretendiendo.

'

'

* * *

 **4**

* * *

Marietta sabía más de lo que dejaba entrever.

Cuando se juntaba a tomar el té con su mejor amiga, sabía que ella también sabía.

De todas formas, siempre había sido así su dinámica, especialmente desde que todo había comenzado. Eran más felices así, sin decirlo en voz alta.

Cuando estaba con Terry, sabía que a veces él pensaba en alguien más.

Lo mismo sucedía cuando Michael estaba con Cho.

Si se hubieran creído sus fachadas, los hubieran dejado en banda. Pero realmente se sentían queridas por ellos. Si las cosas funcionaban así, ¿por qué darlo vuelta todo?

Mantenían un equilibro delicado del cual pendían sus relaciones más importantes.

No era engaño si ellas sabían. No si ellas estaban de acuerdo.

Si lo hacían a sus espaldas era por una suerte de decoro, o discreción.

Marietta hablaba de sus problemas en el trabajo, pero Cho oía lo que creía oírle pensar. _Mi jefa me vuelve loca, pero ¿sabías que algún día nos van a terminar dejando? Y esta semana estuvo demasiado cargada de imprevistos, pero seguro están cobrando valor para admitirse a sí mismos que van a estar más felices solos. Nos aman, pero mi compañera de trabajo Eloise es insoportable._

Cho hablaba de la novela que estaba escribiendo y _creo que ya descubrí cómo cerrar el arco del personaje que más complicada me tenía, lo que sí, nuestros novios se empotran y aunque no me molesta, tendríamos que ir viendo qué vamos a hacer cuando decidan que cuatro ya no es un número que funcione en su fórmula. Pero al menos ya sé cómo terminar la historia._

Marietta tomaba un sorbo de su té. Cho tomaba otra galletita. Y se sonrían.


	19. Complicado

**One-shots basados de una u otra forma en:**

 **1)** ** _El amante_** **– Nicky Jam**

 **2)** ** _Dile al amor_** **– Aventura**

'

* * *

'

 **Capítulo 19:** ** _Complicado_**

'

* * *

 **1**

* * *

Lavender se vio a sí misma reflejada en los ojos vidriosos de Padma.

Otra vez discutían.

Y sabía que era su culpa. Todos y cada uno de los tirones que sentía en las entrañas se lo repetían sin cesar.

Esta vez, Padma había cerrado con un contundente _Haz lo que creas correcto_.

Se sentía tan cobarde. ¿Por qué no podía dejar a Dean, si de todas formas salía con él de rebote? Al menos hallaba consuelo en sospechar que él se encontraba en la misma situación que ella. También de rebote. También con alguien más. También negándose a aceptar lo que sentía y hacerlo público.

No quería pelear más, y menos con Padma, y menos cuando quemaba tanto.

Padma sentía su orgullo en juego. Había dado un paso enorme hacia adelante y necesitaba sentir que estaban en la misma página. No sabía lo que Lavender de Dean, pero no podía esperar a verlo fuera del cuadro. A tenerla a ella toda para ella sola, como debía ser.

Una parte de ella anhelaba hacérselo saber a él, a todos. _Miren. Ella me eligió, soy quien más puede con Lavender Brown, soy dueña de sus noches y fantasías_. Bueno, quizás no diría exactamente eso, por supuesto. Se ruborizaba de sólo pensarlo. Las acciones hablarían por sí solas. Pero quería que fuera una realidad.

Una realidad en la cual no estuviera tan cansada de sentirse la segunda, la clandestina.

Le había planteado una simple decisión.

 _Sigue sufriendo con él o ven a ser feliz conmigo_.

Se vio reflejada en los ojos vidriosos de Lavender.

'

* * *

 **2**

* * *

Ningún otro invierno se le hizo tan largo.

Cada flecha le había fallado.

Su mejor amiga estaba demasiado ocupada para ella, por lo cual iba sola. ¿Y Higgs? No le quería ni ver el rostro, había tenido suficiente. De él, de todos. De su pésima suerte en el amor.

Se sentía sola incluso cuando estaba con alguien más, y sin embargo había comenzado a disfrutar de su propia compañía.

No le faltaban pretendientes, excepto que la única persona que quería que la pretendiera se la pasaba franeleándose por los corredores con su hermana gemela. Normal.

Pero suficiente. Necesitaba vacaciones. No quería tener nada más que ver con nadie.

Al retraerse, podía hallar tiempo para sí misma. Para reencontrarse, para sanar, para recargar energías. Para escaparse sola por el castillo como si de una cita secreta se tratara.

Y de cierta forma, lo era. Aprendería a amarse como nadie más lo haría.

Se daría calor en el frío de un eterno invierno.


	20. Sin pijama

**One-shots basados de una u otra forma en:**

 **1)** ** _No le hablen de amor_** **– CD9**

 **2)** ** _Sin pijama_** **– Natti Natasha ft. Becky G**

'

* * *

'

 **Capítulo 20:** ** _Sin pijama_**

'

* * *

 **1**

* * *

Junto al lago era el lugar favorito de Pansy. Especialmente esos días en que el clima era tan clemente y les permitía quedarse descalzas. Los demás estudiantes no solían relajarse tan cerca de su punto predilecto y eso le garantizaba la paz que tanto necesitaba.

Sin embargo, había una razón por la cual había ido allí con Daphne esa tarde. La misma que dictaba toda la dinámica de su relación.

Daphne estaba echada en el césped junto a ella. En sus manos sostenía una flores lilas que había arrancado y de forma distraída les arrancaba los pétalos.

—Me tienen harta —dijo, sin mirarla a Pansy, quien aprovechó para examinar con detenimiento sus facciones. Sus ojos de un celeste gélido, sus largas pestañas, su cabello rubio, largo y sedoso. Sus pómulos, apenas sonrosados.

—¿Sí?

—Uf, no te haces una idea. Jugar de a dos es una cosa... pero igual me cansé de que jueguen conmigo y me cansé de jugar en general —declaró Daphne, y la miró.

—Ya.

Pansy miró las nubes. Parecía que pronto vendría lluvia. Contenía las ganas de seguir mirando a Daphne. Ella continuó.

—Ya no estoy interesada en todo eso.

Se volteó hacia Pansy y se recostó sobre su costado. Con una media sonrisa, comenzó a dejar caer pedazos de pétalos sobre el cabello oscuro de su amiga.

 _Estoy atrapada_ , pensó Pansy.

—¿No crees que te vaya a gustar nadie más? —preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Daphne se encogió de hombros.

—No creo —dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

—A mí tampoco —dijo Pansy por lo bajo. Miró hacia el cielo nuevamente—. Pero supongo que... no hay que perder la esperanza.

—La esperanza —repitió Daphne, y rio—. Muy Hufflepuff de tu parte.

—¡Ey! —se quejó Pansy, sonriendo, y le dio un leve empujoncito en el hombro—. No me robes la frase.

Daphne le dio un pequeño pellizco. Pansy dio un chillido y ella aprovechó para meterle el resto de los pétalos en la boca. Pansy los escupió de inmediato en su cara. Se miraron unos segundos en silencio. Rompieron en carcajadas.

Tras unos momentos se calmaron y se quedaron en silencio. La brisa las despeinaba ligeramente.

—¿En serio no le darías una oportunidad a nadie más?

Daphne la miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Cómo quién?

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

—Y yo qué sé. Por ahí queda alguien que tenga chances contigo.

—Quién sabe. ¿A ti quién se te ocurre?

Pansy se sentó. Movió los pies, chapoteando. Miró a Daphne y le tendió una mano. Su amiga, extrañada, se la tomó. Pansy tiró con todas sus fuerzas y Daphne terminó en el agua.

—¡PANSY! ¡Al menos ayúdame a salir!

Pansy tomó su mano, Daphne tiró de ella y también terminó en el lago.

—Pansy, por Merlín. Es un truco más viejo que Hogwarts —dijo Daphne, entre risas. Pansy lo sabía. Por eso había tomado su mano—. Bueno... tener el uniforme empapado apesta. Y me está empezando a dar frío. ¿Volvemos?

Pansy asintió.

—Vayamos rápido, así no nos cruzamos a Filch.

Con esfuerzo salieron del agua, que les volvía la ropa pesada. Con suerte llegarían a la sala común antes de que el celador les siguiera el rastro de gotas por todo el castillo.

¿Estaba tan mal que durante el trayecto Pansy pensara en las mejores formas para que su mejor amiga y ella entraran en calor?

'

* * *

 **2**

* * *

Era demasiado temprano para que alguna de sus compañeras estuviera en la habitación, por lo que, naturalmente, la tenían toda para ellas. Apenas llegaron, Daphne comenzó a desvestirse con apuro por sacarse las prendas heladas de la piel. Pansy decidió seguir su ejemplo. Desde hacía poco que una actividad tan común para ellas como lo era desvestirse en el mismo espacio la hacía ruborizarse. Lo habían hecho miles de veces a lo largo de tantos años.

Planeaba ocultarse dentro de las telas que rodeaban su cama para quitarse la ropa interior y ponerse un camisón grueso. Pero tras esconderse, Daphne se asomó entre las telas.

—Permiso —dijo, y se sentó en su cama con las piernas cruzadas, poniendo la tela en su lugar. Pansy la miraba con el camisón en las manos, delante de su pecho—. Es que... no encuentro mi pijama. Debo haberlo puesto para lavar.

—Puedo... puedo prestarte el mío, si quieres.

Daphne vaciló.

—Puedes. Pero tengo una idea mejor —dijo, y se metió debajo de sus sábanas.

Pansy dejó el camisón a los pies de su cama. Refugiadas tras las telas, tenían su propio espacio oscuro de privacidad. Darse cuenta de eso le aceleró el pulso. Imitó a Daphne y pronto estuvieron tapadas. Y demasiado cerca.

Por supuesto que la idea de Daphne funcionaba a la perfección; el calor de sus cuerpos, en conjunto con sus mantas, hacía que fueran perdiendo el frío sin tener que esperar mucho. Cerró los ojos para intentar calmar sus latidos. Sintió a Daphne revolverse a su lado, y cuando la miró estaba tirando su sostén a los pies de la cama.

—Es muy incómodo —comentó ella, y se arropó nuevamente. Pansy volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Se estremeció cuando una mano le abrazó la cintura. Daphne se había pegado a ella.

—Tengo frío —le susurró.

Pansy se creyó al borde del desmayo.

Daphne acercó su rostro a su cuello. Se lo rozó con los labios con suavidad.

A Pansy se le escapó un ruidito. Pero no la apartó. Y eso es todo lo que Daphne necesitaba saber.

—¿Me ayudas con el mío? —preguntó Pansy de forma casi inaudible. Claro que era perfectamente capaz de ocuparse sola. Sólo quería que las manos de Daphne la recorrieran.

Daphne se mordió el labio apenas y la miró con anhelo. Con una mano recorrió en una caricia la clavícula de Pansy y terminó bajando uno de los breteles. Luego bajó más, mientras sus labios volvían a su cuello y con sus piernas se acomodaba encima de su ex mejor amiga.

—Daphne —susurró Pansy.

—¿Sí?

—Todavía tengo frío.

Daphne sonrió con un gesto desafiante.

—Tengo una o dos ideas sobre cómo solucionarlo.

'

Afuera las nubes eran cada vez mayor cantidad y más grises. Afuera, el cielo temblaba, la temperatura caía, la tormenta crecía, a punto de estallar.

Adentro, ellas eran todo el fuego que necesitarían para no perder el calor.


End file.
